


First time I fell in love

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Friendship, Love/Hate, Relationship(s), Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin and Allison Argent are the most popular girls at school.<br/>One day a new boy - Stiles Stilinski - walks into the school and Lydia of course need to suck her teeth into him.<br/>But she's to late when Scott McCall - the popular jock - befriends him first and warns Stiles about Lydia Martin.<br/>Little dose she know that this boy will change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new boy - Lydias POV

**Author's Note:**

> So, started on this AU Stydia fiction when Stiles is new at school and Lydia Martin always need a new guy to worship her.  
> This will be written in Lydia's point of view and Stiles point of view.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters!

Lydia sits at her usual lunch table with her best friend Allison, they’re the most popular girls at the schoolLydia can get whomever she wants but for now she’s not using someone or dating for that matter, after Jackson she needed a break.  
He was so needy and she went ahead and dumped him. Jackson got over her pretty quickly and started dating Ashley.   
Lydia and Allison deep in a conversation about dresses and shoes for the party that’s coming up this weekend. Intrigued by a tall brown haired boy walking into the lunchroom behind Allison’s back, she stops the conversation and takes a sip out of her coffee mug.  
The boy with the brown hair and the hipster glasses is looking around the room to find somewhere to sit.  
Lydia nods towards him, asking Allison:

“Hey, who’s that?”

Allison looks behind her shoulder with a smirk.

“Oh, the new guy… I don’t know his name he just showed up today.”

Lydia looks him up and down, his tall and the arms of his button up shirt are pulled up to his elbows showing of his arms. She’s on her way to stand up and walk over to him when she sees Scott approach him. Of course, she thinks to herself. The popular boy from the lacrosse team that’s always so nice to the newcomers already made friends with him.  
Lydia frowns and starts to pick in her food before asking Allison:

“Hey, can’t you beg Scott to come over here and have lunch?”

“Oh, no way! I may be popular but his like the most popular kid in school and he hasn’t even spoken to me since our last party. That was three weeks ago. I’ve started to believe that I might be more into him then he’s with me. He started to hang out more with that girl Kira, you know, the weirdo that plays lacrosse.”

“Oh, come on Allison of course his into you which guy wouldn’t be? You’re so hot!”

“But why has he ignored me then? I’ve tried to talk to him but he just walks around me and ignores me.”

“Allison I’m sure there’s some reason that he’s ignoring you. Did you do something?”

“God no Lydia…”

“Okay, sorry I asked! I just want that boy to take my mind of Jackson and Aiden you know, a distraction.”

“Okay but maybe you have to make the moves here and go up to him.”

“Oh Allison, I’m sure he’s noticed me. Everyone has.”

She smirked and takes her trail to walk over to Scott’s table but just as she starts to walk the bell rings and everyone leaves for their classes, including Scott and his friends. Lydia pouts her lips and sighs, Oh well, she'll just have to make a move later.

The last class for the day and the bell rings. Lydia walks out to her locker and sees the new boy a few lockers down, this was her chance.  
She walks up next to him, leans against the looker and he looks at her confused.

“Hi, I’m Lydia.”

“Hi. Okay… Are you lost?”

Lydia narrows her eyes in confusion.

“What? Eh, no. I’ve been at this school for years. You’re the one that’s new here."

“Oh yeah. Well nice meeting you."

He shut’s his looker and walks away from her. Lydia’s in chock. Did that just happen?  
A guy turning her down, she’s never been thru that before. Guys always wants Lydia Martin.  
She screams behind him:

“You didn’t tell me your name!”

“You never asked for it! Bye!”

He walks out the door, not even looking at her when he shouts back.  
Lydia picks up her phone and calls Allison.

“Hey Lydia, where are you?”

“Allison! He turned me down!!!”

“What? Who?”

“The new guy. I introduced myself and he just walked away not even saying his name.”

“Are you kidding me? Where are you?”

“No I’m not, at my locker.”

“Okay, come to the parking lot I’ll wait next to your car.”

“Okay.”

Lydia walked out of the school with boys looking at her short green skirt flapping thru the wind. She doesn’t care, she’s upset at that brown haired boy with those black hipster glasses and those light brown eyes looking thru them. Lydia jumps into her car and Allison follows right behind her.  
Allison turns to her in the seat.

“So, what happened?”

“Well, I walked up to him, leaned into the locker and flirted as usual, I introduced myself and he just asked if I were lost, ME!”

“What the hell? Did he look at you? He can’t resist all of this, I mean no one can.”

“I know, and yes he looked me in the eyes when he said it was nice “meeting” me. What dose that mean?”

“Are you sure he noticed you?”

“Hum, YES! He just walked away and I stood there like a fool yelling: You didn’t tell me your name.”

“No Lydia you didn’t.”

“Yes I did, I’m not used to this shit.”

“Did he reply?”

“Just: You didn’t ask for it, Bye. Like what the hell…”

“What a douche! His not worth your time.”

All Lydia could think of when she got home, after she went shopping with Allison for four hours, was this mysterious boy with those eyes she couldn’t get out of her head.Why was she still thinking of him, Lydia Martin never thought about boys more then for sex.  
Was it just that she wanted what she couldn’t have? No, never. She was going to make this boy chase after her.  
She probably just was to straight on with this boy, she needed to ease into it more.  
First of she needed to befriend Scott and his crew so she could sit with them and be near this mysterious boy.


	2. Lydia Martin - Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Stiles point of view of what happened the day he first meet Scott and Lydia

Stiles is new to the school in Beacon Hills and he’s starting his first day at the high school, his dad got transferred to the Sheriffs department and they decided to move.  
He walks into the new school not knowing anyone.  
He walks in to the school reception and ask for his schedule and his locker number, a tan brown haired boy with a jock jacket walks up behind him and taps on his shoulder.

“Hi, are you new here?”

“Oh, hi… Yes. Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles hold out his hand for the tan boy to shake.

“Scott, Scott McCall. I’ll show you around.”

“Oh thanks man.”

They walk around the halls, talking and getting to know each other. They end up next to Stiles new locker and he sees a short girl with the most beautiful hair in the world his ever seen, red but not quiet red either, more like strawberry-blond.  
She’s got heels on but still looks short, green short skirt and a white top.  
Stiles nudge Scott’s arm and asks:

“Dude, who’s that?”

“Oh that, that’s Lydia, Lydia Martin. You don’t want to get in the middle of that okay?”

“Why?”

“She uses every guy she can get her hands on. She tag them along until she wants someone new and she dumps them like yesterdays news, trust me don’t get to close to her.”

“Okay, thanks dude.”

He looks the girl up and down and he was intrigued but he doesn’t want to be just another conquest so he decides to block her out.

“So Scott, what’s your first class?”

“Ehm, Math. You?”

“Math.”

“Nice, lets go.”

They split up after Math but decide to meet up for lunch so he can meet Scotts other friends.  
Lunchtime came and Stiles walked to the lunchroom. He can see the strawberry-blond girl look at him but he just ignores her, he doesn’t want to get involved with anyone like that.  
Scott walks up to him and introduces him to his friends. There’s Kira, Malia, Theo, Liam, Mason, Hayden and Isaac. Malia and Theo are dating and so do Liam and Hayden. Scott’s the Lacrosse Capitan and Liam, Isaac, Theo and Kira are all part of the team.

“Stiles, do you play any sports?”

Isaac asks between bits.

“No, I’ve never been the most athletic person. However I do go to the gym a lot, do you guys have one around here?”

Theo and Scott smiles at him.

“Yeah man, we can join you after school if you want to.”

Theo says and points at Scott. Stiles smiles and nods his head.

“Nice, that would be great!”

The bell rings and everyone heeds for their classes. He ends up having biology with Isaac and Malia. He likes them, their very nice and tells him all about where they use to hang out together and what a great guy Scott is.  
Almost all of them except Isaac and Theo where newcomers to the school. Scott took all of them in and became their leader you can say. 

The end of the school day and Stiles heeds to his locker to get his books that he will need for the homework. He freezes next to his locker when he sees a strawberry-blond head peeking up next to him.

Shit, it’s her. I will not fall for this girl’s tactics. Just play it cool and push her away.  
Oh, shit she talks to me. Say something idiot.

“Hi, okay… Are you lost?”

What kind of greeting was that? Of course she’s not lost. She looks surprised. Just walk away.

“Oh, yeah. Well nice meeting you.”

He’s panicking and starts to walk away from her. He can hear her yell something about his name. He’s so ashamed that the cute hot girl with emerald green eyes spoke to him and he didn’t respond, as he wanted. So he just yells back without looking back at the beautiful girl.  
“You didn’t ask for it. Bye!”

He runs up to his beet up car and takes a seat waiting for Scott and Theo to show up. He can’t get those green emerald eyes out of his head.  
He sees her walk out of school and he hides his face under the steering wheel so she can’t see him.  
After a few minutes Scott jumps up next to the jeep and knocks on the window.

“Hey dude. What are you doing?”

“What, eh nothing just dropped my keys.”

“Okay dude. So are we going to the gym or?”

“Yeah, if you guys don’t have anything else to do.”

“No it’s okay.”

Scott and Theo jumps into his jeep and they roll out of the school parking lot and heads to the downtown gym that Scott and Theo use to go to.  
They talk and Scott can see that something’s not right with Stiles.

“Hey man, what were you really doing ducking your head into the steering wheel?”

“I told you, I dropped my keys.”

“No you didn’t. What’s going on.”

“Okay fine. Lydia talked to me and I freaked out. I just walked away and tried to push her away.”

“No way dude. Okay, good just don’t fall into her trap okay.”

Theo chuckles in the back at the conversation and joins in.

“You should say. You’re obsessed with her best friend dude.”

Scott punch Theo in the chest.

“Shut up Theo!”

“No way, I want to here all about this.”  
Stiles joins in.  
Theo tells Stiles all about Scott’s crush on Allison, Lydia’s best friend. But at a party three weeks ago Scott thought he embarrassed himself by drinking too much and talking all kind of craziness to Allison.  
So now he just ignores her because who would want to date someone that blur’s out everything about his childhood and growing up with a drunk of a dad etc.  
Stiles looks at Scott with sad eyes and tells Scott and Theo something he didn’t think he would do his first day of school with new people.

“My mom past away when I was ten. I know how it is to grow up without one parent.”

Scott places his hand on Stiles shoulder and Theo on the other.

“I’m sorry! If I can do anything just tell me.”

Stiles smiles at Scott’s words responding:

“Thanks, it’s fine now. It’s been seven years so I’ve learned to except it.”

After a few hours of training and hanging out with Scott and Theo, Stiles drives them home and drives home himself. That night he couldn’t get that girl Lydia Martin out of his head. How was he going to get her out of his head?  
He should ignore her and not invite her to get to him. Yes that’s what he’ll do. PUSH HER AWAY.


	3. First class - Lydias POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's running a little late for school and the person she's pair'd up with is non other then Stiles Stilinski.

The next morning she texted Allison her plans and begged her to go along with it, it would involve Allison talking to Scott, get him to invite them to his lunch table.  
Allison hesitated for a while but Lydia is great at persuading.

When Lydia pull up to her usual parking spot it’s occupied with a blue jeep. Lydia’s face turning red with anger.  
She jumps out her car and walks up to the jeep.  
No one’s there. Who’s the idiot standing in her parking spot?  
She gets back to her car and drives to an empty spot.

She enters the school and walk up to her locker to get her books for the first class.  
It’s chemistry, she’s a little late when the bell rings and has to run inside before the teacher closes the door.  
Everyone’s already there but she’s used to all the looks so she shakes them off.  
Mr. Tanner tells Lydia to join Mr. Stilinski for the experiment they’re going to do today.  
Lydia looks around the room, Mr. Stilinski, she’s never heard that name before.  
She sees the brown haired guy with the hipster glasses in the back and he’s the one that doesn’t have a partner.  
She sighs, this was her opportunity. She was going to have a whole hour with this guy.  
She walked up to him and he looked in to his book when she sat down next to him. 

“Hello again.” 

She whispered. He didn’t move his eyes from the book.

“Eh, hello…”

She poked his arm. He shrugged and stared at her.

“Excuse me, can’t you see I’m reading?”

“Sorry, but we’re supposed to do this together.”

She closed his book and he sighed.

“Okay fine. Let’s do this.”

Lydia tried to ignore that he sounded disappointed that she was his partner.

“I’m Lydia.”

“Yeah I know, you said that yesterday.”

“Oh right… and you are?”

He looked at the sheet of the experiment mumbling something that Lydia couldn’t register.

“Sorry what?”

“I’m Stiles.”

“What kind of name is that?”

She sounded way harsher then she wanted to, but he deserved it. He wasn’t very inviting to her.

“It’s a nickname okay. And no, you can’t know my real name!”

Lydia pursed her lips and looked at the black board in front of the class. This boy would be hard to get to.  
After 15 minutes of working on the experiment she looked at Stiles and with a harsh whisper she asked:

“Sorry but why are you so rude to me?”

Stiles chuckled.

“Not used to that?”

She fell back at his comment, what did he just say?

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know what I’ve heard okay.”

“And what’s that?”

“That you go from boy to boy only for sex.”

Lydia could feel her throat get thick, he wasn’t wrong, but hearing it from someone who didn’t know her was too much.  
She looked down at her hands and couldn’t breathe. She excused herself and asked Mr. Tanner if she could use the bathroom.  
She reached for her phone and texted Allison when she was walking thru the hallway.

_Allison, I don’t think my plan will work. Lets just leave these boys alone okay? ___

A few minutes later when she was standing next to the sink washing her hands she gets a text back from Allison. 

_No way Lydia, I’ve talked to Scott! I actually talked to him so I’m in. He wants us to join them for lunch._

Lydia pursed her lips at the text, a little disappointed that she needed to see that boy Stiles again at lunch after he told her what she didn’t want to hear.  
She walked back to her class and sat down next to Stiles again not looking at him. 

“I’m sorry, did I offend you?" 

She snapped her face at him. 

“Sorry but you don’t know anything about me.” 

She turned her face back to the black board again.  
Stiles shook his head and they sat quiet for the rest of the class. 


	4. First class - Stiles POV

Stiles drive up to the school parking lot and park at an empty spot. He sees Scott and Isaac walking past and joins them into the school.  
Sadly non of his new found friends have first class with him, but next class is with Scott and Kira.  
He walks into Chemistry class and takes a seat in the back. The teacher, Mr. Tanner divides them into groups of two and Stiles is left alone.  
Well fine his okay with that, until he sees a girl, not any girl, Lydia, run into the class just as Mr. Tanner shuts the door.  
Oh, great she will probably be paired with him. There goes his plan for ignoring her.  
He opens his book and pretends to read, she walks up to him and takes a seat.  
What should he do? Okay try to ignore her or something that doesn’t make you seem like the only thing you want to do is smell her hair.  
He can hear her say hello, but he just ignores it pretending to reed.

_Oh, shit she touches me._

“Excuse me, can’t you see I’m reading?”

He spoke to her, sounding way harsher then he intended to.

“Sorry, but we’re supposed to do this together.”

She closed his book and now he needed to focus on her, great.

“Okay fine. Let’s do this.”

He tried to sound as irritated as he could for her not to talk to him.  
He didn’t want to pine after her and then get hurt in the end.

“I’m Lydia.”

She talked to him again. What to do?

“Yeah I know, you said that yesterday.”

“Oh right… and you are?”

He looked down at the sheet of the experiment and tried to whisper his name so she wouldn’t hear it and just leave him alone, yeah like that would happen.

“Sorry what?”

Oh great I have to tell her.

“I’m Stiles.”

“What kind of name is that?”

She sounded harsh in her tone probably irritated that he wasn’t being very inviting as she’s used to.  
He smiled knowing she would ask what his real name is, everyone does.

“It’s a nickname okay. And no, you can’t know my real name!”

Finally she closed her mouth and they didn’t talk for 15 minutes.  
Stiles glanced over at her when she didn’t see him, she was so beautiful in the sunlight from the window.  
Her hair in a braid on the side and a white plaid dress.  
But of course this gorgeous girl had to ruin the silence.

“Sorry but why are you so rude to me?”

Stiles chuckled at her comment, after everything he heard from Scott and Theo this girl would try to get to him in every possible way.

“Not used to that?”

Maybe he was to harsh but she needed someone to tell her the truth.

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know what I’ve heard okay.”

“And what’s that?”

“That you go from boy to boy only for sex.”

He could see her face turning white, maybe he didn’t have to say that but it just slipped out. And now she’s going to the bathroom.  
Okay maybe he was to harsh on her. He should apologies when she comes back.  
He notice that her note book were open and Stiles took a glance over it and then he noticed something,  
this girl was pretty smart, he turned some pages in her book before she returned.  
This girl was a genius, but Scott and Theo said she was dumb and didn’t care about school. So she's just playing dumb? Why would she do that?  
He became more interested in her then he was supposed to. This girl had the brain but didn’t show it. Why?  
When Lydia returned Stiles saw in her face that she was ashamed.  
He wanted to know more about her but not in a way that sounded like he started to like her.  
So when she sat back down he opened his mouth again:

“Sorry, did I offend you?”

She snapped her face at him and Stiles could see the guilt in her face, why didn’t she just accept that someone could see behind the façade she had.

“Sorry but you don’t know anything about me.”

Stiles shook his head, this girl’s impossible. Maybe I should just let her be.


	5. Lunchtime - Lydias POV

The next period she shared with Allison, she took her seat next to her and whispered:

“Allison, we need to get out of lunch with them okay?”

“No way. I finally girl’d up and talked to Scott in class so he couldn’t ignore me and we actually clicked. I mean I felt like we did. I’m not backing out.”

“Okay, fine. But I’m not talking to that Stiles kid. No way. He’s just so hard to get to.”

“You’re just not used to someone not pining after you. But if he doesn’t want you then don’t let him get to you. You can find someone else.”

Lydia nodded her head, of course she could get someone else. She didn’t need him. Screw him if he wasn’t interested.

Lunchtime came. Allison and Lydia walks into the lunchroom and Allison scans the room and sees Scott waving to her form their table.  
Lydia looks down as they make their way over to Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Theo, Malia and Kira. Allison greets everyone at the table and sits down next to Scott.  
Lydia places her tray next to Isaac’s and sits down. Stiles is sitting across from her, next to Scott and Kira. Lydia doesn’t face him, she need to focus on another guy.  
She looks at Isaac.

“Hi Isaac. How you been?”

Isaac very confused to why she’s talking to him, she never talks to him.  
Lydia tries to glance over at Stiles, but he’s in a conversation with Theo and Kira.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Isaac’s confused look glances over to Malia and Theo. He shyly smiles at them and Lydia can see in the corner of her eyes that Stiles is looking at them.  
She strokes Isaac’s arm a little.

“Oh, silly…”

She chuckles a little. She’s just doing this to make Stiles jealous.  
She just can’t get him out of her head. After Allison’s comment that she can get another boy, Stiles face is the only one she’s been thinking about.  
What was wrong with her. She never pined after guys. NEVER.  
She turned to Isaac once more and placed one hand on his shoulder.

“So, are you going to the party this weekend?”

Isaac looked on her hand that was placed on his shoulder and then at her.

“I guess.”

“Good. Then I’ll have someone to dance with.”

She winks at him and then takes a bite of her salad. Isaac, confused, looked at Theo and Malia once again. They were as chocked and confused as him.  
Lydia glances up at Stiles from her salad and once again he was talking to Kira. Lydia could feel something bothering her about that, but what?  
Why was she bothered that he was talking to Kira?  
Allison and Scott talked the whole lunch break. Lydia felt like Allison just dissed her. The two of them couldn’t take their eyes of each other.  
Lydia thought it was so obvious that Scott liked Allison, they shared looks and eventually phone numbers.  
Lydia tried to occupy herself and engage in a conversation with Malia.  
But Lydia had forgotten how non-girly Malia was. They didn’t share any interest, how could a guy, hot like Theo, want a girl that’s more boyish then  
a lot of the boys at this school? She ended the conversation and faced Isaac once more.

“So Isaac, do you have a girlfriend?”

“No. But I’m not really looking for one either.”

Lydia winks at him and strokes his arm again. She really looked at him this time and she noticed that this boy was really cute.  
Not as cute and handsome as the boy sitting across from her, but if he didn’t want her she would settle for Isaac.  
She wasn’t going to sleep with him, just flirt around a little and just to have a boy pining after her again.  
She looked over at Stiles and he was squinting his eyes at her, yes, she got his attention. She smirked at him and ate her salad.  
The bell rang and everyone around the table stood up. Lydia intertwined her arm with Isaac’s.

“I think we have the same class now, English history right?”

Isaac still confused to why she was interacting with him and why her arm was linked with his.

“Eh, yeah… Do you want to walk together?”

“Yes. We can even sit next to each other.”

She glanced over her shoulder to get a look at Stiles, but he was to occupied talking to Scott.

She walked with Isaac to class and took a seat next to him. She saw Stiles walk thru the door as well.  
She tried to ignore him, she flirted with Isaac when Stiles passed them and took a seat behind them. Isaac tried to talk to Stiles but Lydia always snuck in to the conversations they started and forced Isaac to talk to her instead.  
Lydia never once looked over her shoulder to look at Stiles, she was going to forget all about him and focus on Isaac.


	6. Lunchtime - Stiles POV

Stiles take the seat next to Scott during the next class. He needs to talk to Scott about Lydia, why was she covering up that she’s smart?

“Hey Scott. What’s up with Lydia?”

“Not this again… Dude, forget about her. She’s dumb and she’s just after one thing.”

“I don’t think so. I checked her notebook and she’s actually smart.”

“Ha, I believe that when I see it. She probably just borrowed someone’s book.”

Stiles sighed. He knows it was Lydia’s book, it had her name written on it and it was her handwriting. The teacher started to talk and Scott turned to him again and whispered:

“By the way, Allison talked to me last period and they’re having lunch with us. But just ignore Lydia okay…”

Stiles smirked at him and nodded his head.  
Lydia, why had she built up this wall around her? He couldn’t stop thinking about her for the whole class but he wasn’t going to talk to her with everyone around. No, he needed to get her alone and confront her about the façade she had.

Lunchtime, Scott and Stiles joined the other at their table, good Lydia and Allison wasn’t there yet. Maybe they weren’t going to show up. He was kind of harsh on her their first period together. 

“Hey, there’s Allison!”

Scott said to everyone around the table, he waved. Of course Lydia was with her. Should he say something to her, wait for her to look at him. She didn’t. Why? Had he really offended her so much that she didn’t even want to look at him?  
Kira and Theo started talking to him.

“Stiles, are you sure you’re not going to try out for lacrosse?”

He looked at Theo with wide eyes. Was he serious?

“Seriously? I don’t know if I’m any good…”

Kira smiled at him and nudge his arm.

“Hey, you can’t know until you try right?”

He glances over at Lydia once again and she’s flirting with Isaac, of course, that’s what she does. But way is he starting to get jealous of Isaac and wishing it was his arm she was stroking. No, Stiles get it together.  
He looks over at Theo but Theo looks as confused as Isaac to Lydia’s behavior.  
Kira turned back to him.

“So, you’ll try out?”

Stiles little confused to what she said.

“Try out for what?”

“Silly… Lacrosse. I think you’ll be good.”

She pats his back before taking a french-fries of his plate and popping it into her mouth.

“Oh, yes that. Well maybe. I’ll think about it okay?”

“Okay. If you change your mind come to practice after school.”

“I will.”

The rest of lunch he talked to Theo and Kira about sports and movies they liked, getting to know them a little more. After a while he looked over to Isaac and Lydia, and now she was flirting even harder then before, winking and stroking his arm. She really was exactly like Theo and Scott said she was, maybe he was wrong about her. He squints his eyes as she looks at him and she gave him a smirk back, what was that for? She hadn’t made eye contact this whole time but now she’s giving him a smirk. Why?  
Stiles, get it together! She’s not worth it.  
Thank god the bell rings, now he doesn’t have to see her flirting around with other boys right in front of him.  
Why is she linking her arm whit Isaac? Stiles didn’t show that he was starting to get jealous again so he hanged back and took Scott’s arm.

“Hey, why is Lydia flirting with Isaac?”

Scott looked confused. He started to look around to see Lydia and Isaac walking away from them, arms linked to each other.

“Are you serious? I didn’t notice that.”

“Of course not, you were to busy flirting with her best friend.”

Stiles nod his head towards Allison and Scott hushed him.

“Hey, not so loud. But seriously, she’s never looked at Isaac before, why now?”

“Beats me, you’re the one that warned me about her.”

Scott shakes his head and scratches the back of his neck.

“Forget about that. I got Allison’s number so I must have done something right.”

Stiles smiled at Scott and patted his back.

“See, she likes you. She couldn’t take her eyes of you. Just go for it, man!”

Scott flushes a little and pushes Stiles arm to the side.

“By the way, Kira and Theo think I should try out for lacrosse. What do you think?”

“Yeah man, I’ll think you’ll be great!”

Stiles smiles at the ground when they walk thru the hallways. Happy that he’s found such great friends in this town already.  
Scott leaves him to head on to his next class with Theo and Malia. And when he walks in of course it’s the same class as Lydia and Isaac has. Lydia doesn’t look at him once, she’s just flirting widely with Isaac. Stiles try’s to talk to Isaac about joining lacrosse but he can’t have a conversation when Lydia’s taking Isaac’s attention every time. What was her problem?  
First, she approach him the other day and this morning she wanted to talk to him but he blew her of, maybe it wasn’t the nicest thing to do but he had tried to apologize, but she was so stubborn and ignored him the rest of their class this morning and at lunch she just smirked at him. What was she doing? The first chance he gets to get her alone he will talk to her about all of this.


	7. Lacrosse practice-Lydia's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just had time writing Lydia's POV so Stiles will be up tomorrow I promise! :)

The school day ended and Lydia walked to her locker and put her books into it and shut it closed. When she turned around she bumped into Stiles chest.

"What the hell? What are you doing?"

Stiles chuckled and stroke her arm.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

Lydia froze a little, he was touching her. She could feel goosebumps up her arm and spine. She never go goosebumps when someone was touching her.

"Hey, Lydia?"

She shrug her shoulder so he would let her arm go. Why was he there?

"Eh, why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah um... I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said in chemistry class. You're right I don't know you and shouldn't have said that..."

She froze once again, he was sorry... She looked down at her feet and bite her lip not knowing how to handle this situation. He was so cute and handsome, he had a dark-blue plaid button up shirt on and black jeans paired with red sneakers. He's glasses framed his whisky colored eyes and he had a a black cap on backwards, his hair sticking out from the side. He was so hot. She started to think about how it would be to kiss his lips, he had a cute cupids bow and she wanted to feel it on her lips.

_Shit, what is this guy doing to me? Why am I so attracted to him? Talk to him Lydia!_

"Eh, thanks I guess. Um..."

She looked around the hallway wanting Allison or Scott to come and rescue her from this boy.

"So, do you want to come to Lacrosse practice? Allison's going to be there Scott told me."

She rised her eyebrow, Allison hadn't told her that. She pulled out her phone and saw two texts from Allison. She probably texted her during her class with Isaac so she didn't notice her phone because she were to busy flirting with Isaac to get Stiles jealous.

"Oh, yeah she sent me a text about that. Well it couldn't hurt to look at some boys without their shirts on."

She smirked not knowing Stiles would try out for the lacrosse team.  
Stiles chuckled a little and started walking to the door, Lydia right behind him, checking him out from behind. His movement were so sexy that Lydia flushed a little when he looked over his shoulder.

"Are you going to walk behind me the whole way to the field?"

Lydia walked faster to catch up with him and she patted his back.

"Sorry for that but you have a really nice ass."

She winked at him and chuckled. She couldn't stop flirting with him. She really wanted him and she was going to get him one way or the other.

"Hey, aren't you with Isaac now?"

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed her hand on his chest.

"Hey, just because I flirt doesn't mean I want the guy okay... He was just around for lunch and I took the first boy I saw okay?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head, starting to walk past her and to the lacrosse field.  
Lydia thought that she maybe had to stop flirting with Isaac, it would send the wrong message to Stiles and Isaac was his friend too, but she wanted him to be jealous so maybe she needed to find someone else that he wasn't friends with. And Isaac hadn't really pined after her so if she just stopped it now it wouldn't be such a big deal that she had flirted with him during lunchtime and their english history class.  
She walked up next to Stiles again looking thru the bleachers for Allison.

"So, Lydia... You want to tell me something about you so I can get to know you?"

Lydia narrows her eyes at him, why would he want to know something about her? Boys never ask her stuff, they think she's this dumb popular girl that would do anything to get boys into bed. Why wasn't he like that?

"Eh, not much to tell really."

She smiled and blinked flirtasus with him.

"Oh I hardly beilive that. You're most popular girl in school. You have to have something you can tell me?"

He winks at her thru his glasses. Lydia flushes, what is wrong whit her? She never get like this around boys, never. She saw Allison.

"Hey there's Allison, we can walk and sit next to her."

She waves at Allison and smiles starting to walk to her, after a few steps she can feel his not following her so she turns around and he's taking his plaid shirt of. Lydia freezes where she stands. His abs, and biceps are showing and Lydia could feel how turned on she was getting just looking at him. He still had his jeans on and the cap but the sunlight was making his skin glow. Lydia could hear her heart in her ears as she just stood there and watch him.  
He smirked at her.

"I'm trying out for the team so I won't be able to join you and Allison."

Lydia just nodded her head, trying to focus on something else then this hot guy. Scott ran over to Stiles.

"Hey man I didn't have any other clothes with me so I will just try out in my jeans okay?"

Scott chuckled a little at him.

"It's fine. I think you'll do great!"

Stiles winked at Lydia before he and Scott ran out on the field. She shook her head and turned around to walk to Allison. When she sat down Allison pushes her arm agains Lydia's. 

"Hey, what was all that about? I thought you didn't want anything to do with him."

Lydia rolled her eyes at Allison.

"Didn't you just see how he looks like without a shirt? How can I stay away from that? And by the way, he apologized to me for this morning."

Allison smirks at her and looks over to the field where almost every guy now started to take their shirts of, even Scott. Allison places her jaw against her palm and sighs.

"Isn't he just so hot?"

Lydia can't stop looking at Stiles and she sighs as well.

"Yeah..."

They both daydreams about the boys and when practice was over Scott run up to Allison and Lydia.

"Hey, you two want to join us for dinner? We were thinking pizza? We're celebrating that Stiles in the team now."

Allison just smiles and nods whilest Lydia is looking at Stiles who's got attention from some girls that we're watching as well. She frowns because she wanted to be the one he talked to. She stood up and Allison after her joining Scott out to the field to his friends. Stiles was sweating, he patted his forehead with his hand and Lydia glanced over at him, she didn't want him to see her looking at him so she looked away as soon as he looked at her. The group discuss which pizza place to go to and settled on Dominos Pizza. Scott, Kira and Isaac would ride together. Stiles, Malia, Theo, Liam and Hayden in Stiles car and Allison and Lydia in hers. They walk to the parking lot and Stiles stops at his Jeep. Lydia halts right next to him.

"Is this your car?"

"Eh, yes."

"You're standing on my parking spot!"

"Sorry but your name wasn't written on it so..."

He smirked and opens the door to get in.

"Well just so you know you can't park here okay? You have to find another spot!"

He laughed at her.

"We'll see about that!"

Lydia hated how he made her feel. She wanted to be angry at him but his handsome smirk made her feel something in her stomach and she couldn't figure out what that was. She turns and walked to her car. Took a seat and drow away to Dominos Pizza.


	8. Lacrosse practice - Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Stiles POV
> 
> This chapter got longer then the previous ones.

Stiles couldn't stop thinking about how badly he treated Lydia this morning so he decided he needed to apologize to her when he got the chance.  
Scott had told him Allison and Lydia were going to watch the Lacrosse practice so he wanted to get a hold of her before that. Even if she now was flirting  
with Isaac he needed her to know he was sorry. 

He walked down the hallway and saw her next to her locker, this was his chance, she's all alone. He walked up behind her and waited for her to turn around.  
She turned around so quickly that he didn't have the chance to warn her he was there. Her nose against his chest hand he got chills up his spine.  
She was surprised and swore at him. Shit, maybe she got hurt. But she looked so cute when she rubbed her hand against her nose so he could just chuckle before asking her:

"Sorry, are you okay?

He noticed his hand was stroking her arm, he didn't care about that, she didn't respond. Maybe she really was hurt.

"Hey, Lydia?"

She finally moved and his hand fell down to his side.

"Eh, why are you here?"

He could hear she was shocked in her voice. Why was he here? He almost forgot just because she was so stunning.

"Oh, yeah um... I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said in chemistry class. You're right I don't know you and shouldn't have said that..."

She was still again, looking down at her feet. She was quiet for what felt like an hour.

_Shit, I shouldn't have said something. She doesn't want my apology, she's to popular and smart to care about that.  
She's already find another guy to concur. Shit... I should just go..._

He was on his way to turn around and walk away when she opened her mouth. Her beautiful full lips that was covered with red lipstick.  
He wanted to feel those lips against his so badly.

She accepted his apology. Good! She looked around and he thought that she maybe was waiting for Allison, but he didn't really want to leave her right now.  
So he thought he'd ask her to walk to the lacrosse field with him.

"So, do you want to come to Lacrosse practice? Allison's going to be there Scott told me."

She looked confused and looked at her phone. Okay maybe she didn't want to walk with him, after all she was way to popular to be seen with him, he thought.  
But she looked up into his eyes, those emerald beautiful eyes.

"Oh, yeah she sent me a text about that. Well it couldn't hurt to look at some boys without their shirts on."

He chuckled at that, of course she wanted to watch hot guys without their shirts on. She could get anyone she wanted.  
He started walking to the door and he could hear her stilettos against he floor behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that _she_ was checking him out.  
Why? She was this gorgeous girl and he, well he wasn't that hot he thought.

He had always been the goofy guy back in Oklahoma and a nerd at that. He just started working out one year ago when he had gotten  
into an accident and gained weight after just laying home all day and eating chips and drinking sodas for months. He got bullied and he decided to do  
something about it and he really enjoyed working out in the gym and after a few months he had lost all the overweight he had and starting building mussels.

So when this hot, beautiful girl is checking him out he couldn't take it serious. He had to get her to stop looking at him.

"Are you going to walk behind me the whole way to the field?"

He could her Lydia walking faster to catch up with him and he felt her hand on his back.

"Sorry for that but you have a really nice ass."

Shit, did she just say that? Was she starting to flirt with him now, thats not good. He doesn't want to be just another guy to her.  
And wasn't she with Isaac now?

"Hey, aren't you with Isaac now?"

She rolled her eyes and her hand was on his chest now, he could feel goosebumps on his neck. They're looking into each others eyes and he can feel  
how he melts when she's blinking away with her laches. 

"Hey, just because I flirt doesn't mean I want the guy okay... He was just around for lunch and I took the first boy I saw okay?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. Of course she just wanted someone to pine after her. So she was just flirting without any plan to get the guy.  
Maybe that's what she's doing to him as well. He wasn't going to walk into her trap. So he just walked past her to the field. Maybe he needed to  
take her down with her own game, flirt back!

She catch up to him and starting looking thru the bleachers. They stood on the edge of the field and he wanted to talk to her.

"So, Lydia... You want to tell me something about you so I can get to know you?"

He wanted to know her. Lydia just narrows her eyes at him and she seemed surprised to his question.

"Eh, not much to tell really."

She blinked flirtatiously and smiled. Oh yeah, she was flirting alright. He had seen her do that to Isaac in English history class. So he was going to do it back.

"Oh I hardly believe that. You're the most popular girl in school. You have to have something you can tell me?"

He winks at her, and he could tell he got to her. Somehow she couldn't talk to him and she just looked to the bleachers again.  
He shook his head hand chuckled a little, could it be that she actually wanted him? _HIM_.  
If that was the case, he wouldn't be just someone she would use for sex, he wanted her, the girl behind the facade, the smart one, not the one playing dumb, and if she wanted him she would have to make an effort to get to know him and stop being someone she's not. But for now he settled on flirting with her and see where that was going to lead them, would she ignore him or would she actually try to get to know him?

"Hey there's Allison, we can walk and sit next to her."

He hear her say and he looked up to the bleachers and waved at Allison, he could see why Scott was interested in her, she was cool and beautiful as well, Stiles of course thought that Lydia was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen but Allison was beautiful in a different way.  
She waves at Allison and start walking to her. He looked out to the field and saw the guys warming up. He didn't have any sports gear or clothes so he figured he just take of his shirt and play in jeans for today.  
He could see Lydia stop and turn around just as he's about to take his plaid shirt of.  
Lydia stood still and watched him, he flushed a little at the way she looked at him. She was totally checking him out once again. Okay so she's definitely attracted to him, he could se her mouth part and she was licking her lip, he doesn't think she even noticed that she did.  
He just smirked at her and looked over to the field.

"I'm trying out for the team so I won't be able to join you and Allison."

And he looked over at her again, she didn't answer she just nodded her head. Had he really gotten to her?  
He saw how her eyes glanced up and down his body.  
Then he heard Scott closing in.

"Hey man I didn't have any other clothes with me so I will just try out in my jeans okay?"

Scott chuckled a little at him.

"It's fine. I think you'll do great!"

He winked at Lydia before he ran out to the field with Scott and he could see her shaking her head to stop looking at him. He smiled as they jogged up to Kira and Liam.  
Scott noticed.

"Hey, why are you smiling like a freak? And why were you talking to Lydia?"

"It's nothing... I just wanted to apologize to her earlier and we ended up walking to the field."

He didn't want to tell Scott that they were flirting with each other just because he had told him to stay away from her.

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid okay?"

Scott patted his back and Stiles nodded his head. 

During practice he looked up to Lydia once in a while and he could see how she just followed him whit her eyes, never looking at anyone else. He chuckled a little, he had really gotten to her.

After practice Coach walked up to him and Scott.

"Hey, you're really good. You're in the team, but next time get some real workout clothes okay?"

He smiled and nodded. When Coach walked away he looked at Scott and screamed. They hug each other and smiled.

"Congrats man! I knew you would make it! You were really good."

"Thanks."

He looked down at the grass and smiled. Scott was so genuinely happy for him, this boy was the nicest human being he'd ever met, right after his mother.  
Kira, Liam and Isaac walked up to them.

"We heard you're in the team!"

Kira said and gave him a hug, Isaac and Liam patted him on the back to congratulate him.

"So, are we going to celebrate this with dinner? Anyone else craving pizza?"

Scott asked and looked around at everyone's faces.

"Yes."

Was what everyone said all at the same time. They laughed a little and soon Theo and Malia walked up hand in hand.

"So, whats happening?"

Theo asked while looking at all of them.

"Stiles in the team and we thought about getting some pizza, you in?"

Scott looked between Theo and Malia and got an yes from them as well. He then turned to the bleachers and saw Allison.  
Stiles patted his back.

"Hey, go ask if they want to join! You know you want Allison there am I right?!"

Scott looked into his eyes and smiled, he started to run and Stiles could se Allison's face light up as she watch him getting closer.  
He was just about to wave to Lydia when four girls rushed up to him.  
He didn't know anyone of them and they were talking at the same time. He politely said that he needed to get back to his friends agin and he walked away from the girls quickly, no idea what they were saying to him.

He joined the group and quickly Scott, Allison and Lydia walked up to them as well. He could feel sweat dripping on his face and he didn't want Lydia to see so he patted it away with his hand. He noticed in the corner of his eye that she was looking at him but when he returned the gesture she looked away.

They settled on Dominos Pizza and decided who would go in witch car. Stiles actually wanted Lydia to join his car, but since she had her own car she needed to drive.  
Malia, Theo, Liam and Hayden all wanted to go with Stiles so they could get to know him a little more.  
They approach the parking lot and Stiles is about to open his car door when he hears Lydia's voice behind him.

"Is this your car?"

"Eh, yes."

Why else would he be getting in? He turned to face her and he could see she was starting to get angry.

"You're standing on my parking spot!"

What? They have parking spots assigned here? No...

"Sorry but your name wasn't written on it so..."

He smirked at her, he actually liked seeing her like this, he could tell she didn't know what to do. He turned to his jeep and open the door to get in.

"Well just so you know you can't park here okay? You have to find another spot!"

He laughed at her, he wouldn't give up that easy.

"We'll see about that!"

He jumped into his car and saw Lydia walk to her own, slamming the door shut. He just shook his head and started his own car.


	9. Pizza - Lydia's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new chapter's hope you'll enjoy it

Lydia and Allison pulls up to the parking lot at Dominos Pizza. All they had talked about the whole drive there was Scott. Allison couldn't shut up about him and Lydia didn't want to talk about anything so she just sat and agreed to everything Allison said.  
She was really just thinking about how Stiles got her so speechless. She wasn't used to guys giving her a match. She decided to turn on the flirting and get him uncomfortable so he would stop making her uncomfortable. She got out of the car and walked up to Scott, Kira and Isaac. Lydia was a little embarrassed to see Isaac again but he didn't seem to care so much. They stood there for a few minutes waiting for Stiles car to show up. He jumped out of the jeep with Malia and Liam after and on the other side Theo and Hayden jumped out.

“Sorry you had to wait but I needed to change from my sweaty clothes.”

Stiles said shrugging his shoulder and closing the door after Liam. Now he was wearing black jeans, converse, a t-shirt with a band name on and a jeans jacket over and to top it of a red cap on backwards. How was it possible for this guy to look so great? She flushed a little when he looked at her and Lydia quickly looked down on her feet. They all walked inside and took a seat around a big round table. Allison and Lydia next to each other, Scott took a seat next to Allison and Theo, Malia and Kira next to him. Stiles pulled out the chair next to her and she hide her face in her hand looking thru the menu. Isaac sat next to Stiles and Liam and Hayden next to him.  
Why was he sitting next to her? He could have taking a seat anywhere else.  
Now she had to talk to him…  
He leaned over the table and grabbed a menu.

“So Lydia, what do you recommend?”

Lydia looked into his eyes behind the glasses.

“I don't know. I usually don't eat pizza, you know I need to think about my figure!”

He chuckled and looked her up and down.

“I'm sure you don't. You look great!”

He winked at her and she could feel how her cheeks started to get pink. She was use to boys saying that to her all the time to get into her pants, but the way he said it made her feel different. It was like he really, really meant it.  
 _That_ she wasn't use to at all. She looked down at the menu again, clearing her throat.

“Ehm, maybe I just have the salad. It's really good.”

Stiles nodded and looked down at his menu too.

“Okay, well I want pizza. I think I’ll go with the Mexican Pizza. It sounds good!”

He licks his lips and Lydia can't stop looking at them, he caught her and she had to do something quickly, so she just winked back at him and stroke his arm.  
Whoa, that wasn't supposed to happen. But she saw him looking at her hand and she could now see his cheeks turning a little pink, was he blushing? Now she had to continue it.  
She got to him, finally! She stroke one finger along side his arm, up and down and she licked her lips when she saw him looking at her face.  
He shrugged his shoulders and looked away, trying to engage a conversation with Isaac and Kira.  
She bit her lip to cover up the smile she felt growing on her lips. Then she turn to Allison and engage to the conversation Scott, Allison and Theo where having.  
All of a sudden she felt a hand sliding up and down her thigh. Up and down. She turned around slowly and it was Stiles. He was still taking to Kira and Isaac with his back against her but his arm and hand sliding up and down her thigh.  
Oh shit! This was making her feel butterflies in her stomach and a little turned on to.  
Why was he doing this to her? Did he just want to get back at her for brushing his arm with her finger, or was he turned on himself?  
No one else around the table noticed anything and Lydia tried to ignore it for now.  
The waiter walked up to them and took their orders. Stiles didn't let go of her thigh once. She started to feel warm and sweaty, she never sweats.  
Their food came and that's when he stopped rubbing her thigh. Finally she could think straight.  
Stiles looked at her and winked. She returned it with a wink herself. She had to get back at him so now it was her turn. She placed her hand on his thigh and stroke it up and down. She could feel how his leg started to jump up and down. He was nervous.  
After a while he took her hand and placed it in her lap. Then he went back to eating. She sighed a small sigh just to her self but somehow he heard it.

“Hey. What's wrong? You wanted more?”

He whispered to her. Now she blushed again. Shaking her head.

“God no! I think you're the one wanting more.”

She winked at him and smirked.

“No way!”

He laughed and she did too.  
He turned to her with a pizza in his hand.

“So can't you tell me anything about you? Like do you have siblings, a dog? Do you like spaghetti or burgers?”

He smiled at her and she tried to smile back but she was confused. Why was he asking her this? Why did he want to know all of this stuff? The only one she told her personal stuff to was Allison and that's just because they've been friends for like ever. She looked down into her salad. Maybe she could share something. She didn't want him to stop talking to her, and she was intrigued to why he wanted to know things about her.

“Ehm… No siblings. Just me. You?”

She glanced up to him with a small smile.

“No way! I don't have any siblings either.”

Her smile growing bigger. He sounded really genuine. He places his cheek on his palm.

“Do you have any animals?”

He really wants to know these things, she flushes. She’s not use to this at all. How do you act around someone that's this hot and wants to know everything about you?  
When she had Aiden all they did was fool around in small places at school or sex during their lonely hours at home. The same with Jackson, but he wanted more and she didn't want that at all! But now, now she don't know what she wants.  
She wanted to know him. But why?

“Yes, I have a dog…”

“You do. I’ve always wanted a dog but my dad’s allergic, or so he says. I think he just says it so I won't buy one.”

She smiled and placed her hand on his thigh again.

“You can always come and visit mine if you want to.”

He smiled and placed his hand upon hers. Butterflies again. She quickly pulled her hand away and took a bite of her salad before she started talking to Allison and Scott again.

After dinner they walk outside to their cars.  
Stiles walked next to her and their hands touch while they walked.  
They stop next to her car with Allison and Scott on the other side. The rest of the gang walked to the other cars.

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Stiles said. She smiled and looked down.  
He reached out and tuck a loose string of her hair behind her ear. She got chills up her spine.

“Yes, I guess. Are you going to the party tomorrow night?”

She didn't want this moment to end, she really started to like him.

“I don't know, I mean I didn't get an invitation so…”

He scratches the back of his neck and look down at his feet.

“Oh you don't need an invitation you just show up.”

She smiled at him and he smiled back. She really wanted to kiss him but not in front of all his friends. She patted his chest and open her car door.

“Night Stiles.”

“Night Lydia.”

He turned to walk to his car and Lydia could feel butterflies again. How was she going to get thru the night?  
Allison opened her car door and got in. Scott waved at them as they drove away.  
Allison turned to Lydia in her seat.

“So, what do you think about Scott? I really want him to ask me out. Oh god I like him so much.”

She sighed and Lydia started to get irritated that all they were talking about was Scott.

“Allison can we stop talking about him? I need to talk about Stiles!”

Allison pushed her lips together and nodded her head.

“I don't know what's happening to me… I think I'm starting to like him, not in a ‘I want to have sex with you’ way, although I really want that too but I actually got butterflies today, I’ve never got that before. What is happening to me?”

Allison smiled at her.

“I think someone starting to have a crush!”

“What no way! Lydia Martin doesn't have crushes!”

She was scared that Allison might be right.  
What if she was starting to get a crush on Stiles?  
She shook her head.  
Allison just nodded her head and smiled at her.

“Lydia, it sounds exactly like those butterflies I get every time Scott looks at me or we accidentally touch each other. You're so in to him.”

Lydia flushes. Could this be real? She was crushing on Stiles?

She dropped Allison of and went home. She laid down on her bed and she couldn't stop thinking about him, how sexy he was without his shirt on and how interested he was in her life. She wanted to know more about him to.  
She got ready for bed and turned the TV on to watch a movie before bed.  
What would she do tomorrow when she saw him?

_Oh can't it be tomorrow already!_


	10. Pizza - Stiles POV

Stiles car was full of his new friends, and they talked and talked until Stiles smelled on his shirt and realized it didn’t smell good, he turned to Theo in the seat next to him.

“Hey, is it okay if we just pass by my house so I can get changed? I don’t smell very good…”

Theo smiled.

“WE don’t smell good, neither of us.”

“Yeah but you’re wearing sports clothes so it’s okay, I have my regular clothes on.”

“Fine, let’s stop by your place. Is there any other reason you want to change?”

Theo smirked at him and the rest of the gang got quiet in the back and leaned their heads forward.

“No! I just want to change that’s all.”

“Yeah right! I saw how you looked at Lydia and how she couldn’t take her eyes of you.”

Malia, Liam and Hayden all gasped for air.

“You like Lydia?”

Liam shouted in Stiles ear.

“No! Scott warned me about her… Shut up!”

Theo smiled and patted his back.

“Hey don’t listen to Scott okay? He’s really into Lydia’s best friend so I just think he wants to make a good impression on Allison and not have any of his friends pining after Lydia when she might ditch them just for a new guy the next day, and it will be weird between everyone, you know? I think you should go for it!”

Stiles smiled at Theo, he was so nice. How did he get to know all this nice people?

“Yeah and by the way… I’ve never seen Lydia so attached to one guy before. She couldn’t stop looking at you at the lacrosse field. AND I saw her blush! She never does that. I think she might be more into you than you actually are into her.”

Malia said in the backrow. Stiles blushed a little himself after that because if Lydia acted differently when he was around then maybe he had a chance to get to know her.

They pulled up to his house and he ran in to change his clothes, he just threw on the first things he saw in his wardrobe.

They pull up to the parking lot at Dominos Pizza and everyone else where there.  
Lydia’s hair looked like golden liquid in the sun. Her braid had started to loosen up a little but that didn’t change how beautiful she looked in her plaid dress.

He jumped out and apologized for being late. He looked at Lydia but she turned her head down at the ground. Maybe Malia was right. The way she was acting around Isaac during lunch was confident but now she seemed to look away and blush every time he looked at her.  
They walked inside and Lydia, Allison, Scott and Theo took a seat at a round table. Stiles really wanted to sit next to Lydia so he could get to know her better, because she couldn’t ignore him if he sat right next to her. Quickly he walked up and pulled out the chair next to her. He could see how she placed her head in her hand so he wouldn’t see her. He smiled at that, she really was acting differently around him, but why?  
He grabbed a menu and looked at Lydia.

“So Lydia, what do you recommend?”

Finally she turned and she looked into his eyes.

“I don't know. I usually don't eat pizza, you know I need to think about my figure!”

He chuckled, she probably didn’t have to think about her figure she looked great either way Stiles thought.

“I'm sure you don't. You look great!”

He winked at her and he could see how her cheeks starting to get pink, she was blushing again, and she was so cute when she did because it looked like she didn’t know how to handle it.

“Ehm, maybe I just have the salad. It's really good.”

He nodded his head and looked down at his own menu to find something to eat.

“Okay, well I want pizza. I think I’ll go with the Mexican Pizza. It sounds good!”

He licks his lips and he noticed that Lydia was looking at them and all of a sudden her finger was stroking his arm. He didn’t see that coming. Now he was the one starting to blush. Her finger going up and down his arm and he could feel the hair on his neck rising.  
What was happening to him? He looked at her face and she licked her lips, those full beautiful lips. Oh, shit he’s getting so turned on looking at her, he knows she’s trying to get to him. He needs to stop this. The only thing he can do is turn around and try to talk to Isaac, get his mind of Lydia for a while. It helps.  
After a while he wants do get back at her. He slowly lifts his hand under the table and finds her thigh. Her soft skin against his hand, shit, this wasn’t making it easier on him.  
Why did he do that? If he just don’t look at her he might go thru with it. He can’t back down now.  
Even though he’s trying to have a conversation with Kira and Isaac the only thing he could think about was her soft skin that was getting warmer and warmer, was she getting turned on as well?  
The waiter walked up to them and took their orders, but he didn’t take away his hand. He didn’t want to and she didn’t seem to bother either.  
When the food came out he needed both his hand to eat so he pulled his hand away, he didn’t want to but he figured it was enough for now anyway, he ended it with a wink when he saw her looking at him, she winked back at him and all of a sudden her hand was on his thigh. Shit! This is not great!  
His leg started to jump up and down. Her touch made him so turned on because her hand was almost too close to his privet parts. He needed her to stop, so he just grabbed her hand and placed it in her lap. Now he could think straight again and continue eating.  
He heard her sigh, did she want more? This was his change to talk to her.

“Hey. What's wrong? You wanted more?”

He whispered, and now she was blushing again, she didn’t blush when she stroke his thigh but now, talking, wasn’t she used to this?

“God no! I think you're the one wanting more.”

She winked at him and smirked, oh shit did she feel something while she was stroking his leg…

“No way!”

He laughed trying to cover up his embarrassment, she laughs to so it felt better.  
Now was the time to try to get her to open up, her mood was light and she was smiling widely.

“So can't you tell me anything about you? Like do you have siblings, a dog? Do you like spaghetti or burgers?”

She seemed confused, why was it that every time he tried to talk to her, she always seemed to pull back. He couldn’t understand why he was so drawn to her, because he didn’t really know anything about her, except that she played dumb and was popular for being that way.

“Ehm… No siblings. Just me. You?”

_Oh, she spoke. She opened up a little bit. I’ll take that!_

“No way! I don't have any siblings either.”

She was smiling bigger now and he could feel how he melted to her smile. He places his cheek on his palm, he wanted to know more and she seemed to be willing to let him ask more.

“Do you have any animals?”

“Yes, I have a dog…”

_Oh yes, she’s a dog person!_

“You do. I’ve always wanted a dog but my dad’s allergic, or so he says. I think he just says it so I won't buy one.”

When her hand found its way back on his thigh this time it felt different. It wasn’t flirting or sexual, it was in a different way and it felt nice.

“You can always come and visit mine if you want to.”

So he smiled and placed his hand upon hers, he felt butterflies in his stomach when he touch her hand and he’s sure she felt something to because her hand disappeared so quickly and she blushed once again. He shouldn’t have done that because now she’s talking to Scott and Allison again. Oh well. At least he got something out of her this time.

When they were done he walked next to her out to her car, and every time their hands touch he wanted to hold it, he was just not sure she wanted that.  
They stop outside her car and he glanced over at Scott and Allison, Scott too busy to notice that Stiles was standing there alone with Lydia.

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She smiled and looked down and one of the loose strings of her hair fell down next to her face. He reached out and tuck the loose string behind her ear. It wasn’t planned or anything it just happened. She didn’t protest, she just opened her mouth.

“Yes, I guess. Are you going to the party tomorrow night?”

Was she asking him that? Or did he just imagen it?

“I don't know, I mean I didn't get an invitation so…”

Nervous he scratches the back of his neck and look down at his feet, she never once looked away from him.

“Oh you don't need an invitation you just show up.”

She smiled and he couldn’t stop the smile he felt growing on his face. He really wanted to kiss her, but not here and he wasn’t sure she wanted him to. She patted his chest, he hoped she didn’t feel his heartbeat rushing up. She open her car door. He didn’t want her to leave.

“Night Stiles.”

“Night Lydia.”

He turned to walk to his car, he couldn’t turn and look at her because then he knew he was going to do something stupid. He saw her car pull away as he jumped into his own. Theo and Malia was the only ones in his car because Hayden and Liam’s house were on the way to Scott’s so it was better for them to get a ride with him.  
Theo smirked at Stiles.

“So how’d it go?”

Stiles blushed and started the car.

“What do you mean? We just said good night.”

“Yeah, yeah right. I saw how she was looking at you. She’s so into you dude!”

Stiles couldn’t hide the smile and Malia patted his back.

“Go for it! Don’t listen to Scott. I’ll let you in on a little secret, Scott didn’t want me to date Theo at first either. He thought it would be weird if we broke up, he just wants everyone to get along, you know. But I didn’t listen to him and he didn’t really get mad at us, he was just concerned about our feelings.”

Stiles looked at both of them, was Scott really against the two of them dating?  
Maybe Scott just thought about everyone else’s feeling and he doesn’t want to see them get hurt.

“Really. Well good thing you didn’t listen to him then.”

He winked at them and smiled. Scott walked up to his jeep and Stiles pulled the window down.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow. Drive safe! Good night.”

Scott said and patted the car door before turning around and walking to his car.  
Malia, Theo and Stiles all shouted good night to him as well.

He drove Theo and Malia to Theo’s house and they said their good nights. When he came home his dad sat on the couch looking at some cop series and Stiles joined him.

“Hey, how was your first days at school?”

“Really great, I’ve made some pretty great friends, and I got in to the lacrosse team.”

His dad turned to him with a big smile on his face.

“That’s great son! I’m happy for you!”

“How was your day?”

“Oh you know, same old same old… Homicide, drunken idiots hitting their wife’s, robbery… The usual. But everyone down at the precinct are really nice and respectful. I really like it.”

“That’s great dad!”

They watch TV for a while before he decides to go to bed.  
He’s trying to go to sleep but he can’t stop thinking about Lydia. What is she doing right now and how will they act tomorrow at school. And the party? Why did she want to know if he was going?

_Can’t it be tomorrow already?_


	11. Friday - Lydia's POV

The next morning Lydia is up before her alarm turns on. She's picking out her clothes, a sky blue skirt that starts at he waist and ends on her thigh, a with long sleeved crop top, black knee socks and beige boots. Her hair is up in a messy up do with some loose curls hanging. She just puts on mascara and a natural lip-gloss, she has to do her makeup tonight so she doesn't want to clean her face before.  
She's early to the school, almost 20 minutes. Stiles jeep isn't in her spot, she smiles to her self and parks the car. She make her way into the school, it's very quiet, not many people's there. She grabs her book and makes her way to her first class taking a seat. It's 15 minutes until the bell will ring. She pulls out one of the chemistry books and starts to read it. She's so invested in her book that she doesn't notice that Stiles slides down the seat next to her.  
He clears his throat and she jumps a little when she realizes someone's there. She looks up at him and closes her book.

_Shit, how long has he been here?_

He smiles at her.

“Hi! Sorry if I scared you…”

He scratches the back of his neck. Lydia flushes a little.

“Eh, no I’m fine…”

She looks down at her books.

“I bet you were early just to get your parking spot back…”

She looks at him again and he winks at her playfully.

“Ha, you wish! I just woke up early that's all…”

His eyes glowing, just now she realizes his not wearing his glasses. His just as cute and hot as always but now she can really see his eyes, they're beautifully hunting. She clears her throat and looks forward.

“You're not wearing your glasses…”

“Oh, yeah… I have contacts too and since it’s so sunny today I needed my sunglasses and then I can't wear my glasses.”

Lydia bits her lip, hiding a smile. He doesn't stop looking at her.  
Suddenly she can feel his fingers twirling one of her curls behind her ear. She got chills up her spine. She glanced at him and gives him a small smile. What is she going to do?

The teacher interrupts their moment when he’s starting to talk. They turn around to face him.  
They get some assignment they have to work on individually. They both glance at each other during the class, they smile and wink. But every time they try to talk to each other the teacher hushes them down, no talking.  
When the bell rings both of them walk slowly out of the class.

“So eh… What's your next class?”

She bits her lip while she walks beside him with her books against her chest. She really hopes he has the same as she does.

“Eh, let's see…”

He pulls out his schedule and glances over it. They're walking down the hall, Lydia looks a little closer at what he's wearing, this boy can do no wrong with clothes. A white t-shirt, brown leather jacket, a plaid shirt around his waist, blue jeans, the same converse as yesterday and a gray cap. His sunglasses hanging from his neck.  
He looks so hot. She catches herself when she can feel her tongue sliding against her lips. She looks down at the floor.

“I’ve got economics. You?”

“Oh, I’ve got art…”

He nods his head and she stops next to a classroom and he turns around.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you at lunch then.”

He smiles when he says it and he touches her arm. She flushes and looks at his hand sliding up her arm. She gulps and slowly looks up into his eyes.

“Save me a spot?”

She smiles and walks into her class. She sees Allison and takes the seat next to her.  
Allison can't hide the smile.

“So what was all that about?”

“What?”

Lydia looks away from Allison trying to hide her rosy checks.

“Okay, if you don't want to talk about it fine! I have some other news!”

It wasn't that Lydia didn't want to talk about it she just didn't know what this whole thing with Stiles was. She's never felt this way about any guy before and she wanted to figure it out before she talked to anyone about it.  
Allison pinches her arm.

“Auch! What was that for?”

“You didn't hear what I was saying!!”

“Sorry, what's up?”

“I got a text from Scott last night when I was getting ready for bed and he asked me out, fine not like a date but he asked if I wanted to go to the party with him!”

“Allison that's great! What did you answer?”

“Yes of course! But that means you have to find someone else to get a ride with.”

“Oh, okay! No problem!”

Her other class is math, but she’s in an more advanced class for math then the others in her year and no one knows she's in it except for the nerds that's in her class too and she had to threaten them not to tell anyone at school she's in it.   
She just wanted class to end so she could get to lunch and see Stiles, she had come to the conclusion that she was starting to have a crush on him. This was all so new and exciting to her so she wanted to explore it more.  
When class was over she was out the door faster then the lightning. She rushed thru the halls and into the lunchroom. No ones there. She sighed…

“Hey, Lydia!”

She heard someone scream from the lunch line. She turned her eyes and saw Kira and Hayden. She waved at them and walked up to them.

“We got a table outside! It's such a nice day.”

Kira smiled when she said it. This girl was so nice, Lydia felt bad for all the time she and Allison called her a weirdo behind her back.  
She wanted to get to know Kira a little more.

“Thanks. And Kira, are you going to the party tonight?”

Kira nods while she gets her food on a trey.

“Okay, is there any chance I can get a ride with you?”

Kira a little shocked to why Lydia wanted to get a ride with her. But she's too nice to question why.

“Sure! Eh… I’ll pick you up around nine?”

“Sounds good!”

They get their food and walk outside to join the others. Hayden, Kira and Lydia small talk about school and what to wear tonight. When they reach the table, Allison and Scott are sitting next to each other, Isaac, Theo and Liam next to Scott and then Stiles next to Theo. It's an empty space between him and Mason. Lydia smiles and looks at the ground. Now he was wearing his sunglasses and he looked even hotter then before.

“Lydia, you can sit here.”

Stiles said and patted the seat next to him, a smirk on his face. She walked around the table and took a seat next to Stiles and Mason. Kira and Hayden joined Malia across from Lydia.

“Hi!”

Stiles said when she took her seat.

“Hi…”

A little flushed she tried to hide her face so no one around the table would see.  
Lydia talks to Kira and Hayden during lunch, trying to get to know them more. Malia isn't interested in any of their conversations so she settles on talking to Liam, Theo and Stiles.  
Stiles arm touches hers now and then and every time she gets goosebumps on her arms, good thing she was wearing a long sleeved top today.

After lunch they all walk inside to their classes, turns out Kira and Scott is in the same class as her, biology. She never noticed them before, that's maybe because she's been too busy checking out Aiden that's in the same class. Now she didn't want Aiden so she joined Kira at the seat next to her.

At the end of the day she decides to go to the library and study for a moment. It's often very empty on Friday afternoon every one wants to go home for the weekend, that's when Lydia always go to the library. No one will notice that she's there to study. She couldn't risk her reputation of being dumb and not caring about school.

After an hour she decides to go home to get dinner before she was going to get ready for the party. She was going to bring it! Stiles would be the one to impress and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.


	12. Friday - Stiles POV

Stiles woke up to the alarm and jumped out of bed, he was going to see Lydia today.  
He hadn't stop thinking about her all night. This girl was really getting to him.  
He got dressed and ate breakfast before getting his backpack and drove to school.  
Of course Lydia was there already, the parking spot got her car in it. He just chuckled a little, got to an empty spot and walked into school. He new he had the same class as her, since they’ve already had chemistry.  
He walked in and saw Lydia, her strawberry-blond hair in a messy up do and she looked so cute today. She was reading and seamed so focused at the book so that when he sat down she didn't notice. He glanced over at the book, chemistry book. Of course, she didn't want anyone to know that she was smart, that's why she reads them before class.  
After a few minutes he clears his throat and she jumped up her chair. He chuckled a little.

“Hi! Sorry if I scared you…”

He scratches the back of his neck, nervous to what she would say. 

“Eh, no I’m fine…”

She looks down at her books but he can see her checks turning pink. He smiles.  
Now the ice was broken and he could talk to her.

“I bet you were early just to get your parking spot back…”

She looks at him again and he winks playfully.

“Ha, you wish! I just woke up early that's all…”

They’re looking into each other's eyes and her beautiful green eyes makes him melt inside, if he was standing his knees would give away all strength and he would fall over.  
She turns forward but he's still looking at her. 

“You're not wearing your glasses…”

“Oh, yeah… I have contacts too and since it’s so sunny today I needed my sunglasses and then I can't wear my glasses.”

He doesn't stop looking at her and one of her loose curls is hanging down her face, he really wants to see her beautiful face so he decide to put it behind her ear. She glances up at him and he smiles, so does she and he melts once again. Before he can start talking the teacher already does.  
He really can't stop looking at her and every time she catches him looking he winks and she smiles. When the bell rings both of them walk slowly out of the class, he doesn't want to leave her. This feels so good, her beside him.

“So eh… What's your next class?”

He really hopes she has the same class as him, but he's not sure what he has. He's just been here for a few days. He has to check his schedule.

“Eh, let's see…”

He can se in the corner of his eye that she's once again checking him out. He lets her do that before he tells her what his next class is. She is looking down so that's his cue.

“I’ve got economics. You?”

_Please say you do to!_

“Oh, I’ve got art…”

_Shit!_

He nods his head when she suddenly stops next to a classroom and he turns to face her.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you at lunch then.”

He smiles and without control over his body his hand are touching her arm. It's nice and she doesn't pull away so he continues. Her eyes on his hand and then she meets his.

“Save me a spot?”

She smiles and walks into her class, the way she said it made his heart skip a beat. When he turns around he got the biggest smile on his face.  
He searches for his class and walks inside. Theo waves at him and he joins him.

“You look happy! What's going on?”

Stiles don’t want to jinx anything but he knows Theo wants him to go for Lydia.

“It’s Lydia…”

He flushes when he says her name and Theo just smiles at him.

“Okay. I don't need to know anymore.”

Theo chuckles and the teacher walk in.

When he and Theo walk to next class he sees Lydia's hair in a doorway and the door shut closed. Stiles pat Theo on the back.

“Hey, which class does that door lead to?”

“I think it's advanced math or something, just nerds in that one.”

Stiles´ pretty sure he saw Lydia walk inside, no one else in this school has that hair.

Scott joins them for Spanish class before lunch.  
Scott takes a seat next to Stiles.

“Hey man! I asked Allison to the party tonight!”

“That's great man!”

“Thanks. I really like her.”

“Awesome! Hay, can I ask you something?”

They open their books.

“Yeah anything…”

“I know you warned me about Lydia but I think she's different then what everyone sees. Is it okay if I try to get to know her a little better?”

Scott sighs and looks down into his books.

“I guess, she is best friends with Allison so she's going to be around. I just doesn’t want to see you get hurt you know…”

Stiles smiles, this guy really cares for his friends.

“I promise I won't get hurt by getting to know her okay?”

Scott smirks and gives him a pat on the back.

After Spanish they walk to the lunchroom and grab something to eat, they decide to take a seat outside and Allison, Isaac and Malia join them. After a while Liam and Mason shows up. Stiles´ holds the seat next to him, just as he promised Lydia.

After a few minutes he sees her walking towards them with Kira and Hayden. 

“Lydia you can sit here.”

_Shit, that was too loud…_

He blushes a little, he thinks he sounded a little too excited. He just smirks at her to cover up his embarrassment and pats the seat next to him.  
Good thing he's wearing his sunglasses so she can't see his eyes.

When she takes the seat next to him he looks at her and says:

“Hi!”

She answers.

“Hi…”

They don’t talk much during lunch but it's fine. She's sitting next to him and that's all he wants. Their arms touch now and then and it gives him chills down his spine. Sometimes he just moves in his seat so he will “accidentally” touch her.

Of course he doesn't have any classes with Lydia for the rest of the day. That suck but he's going to see her tonight at the party.

When the school ends Stiles passes by the library to get to the parking lot, he just glances inside and sees Lydia by a table. Alone… She's got three books on the table and she's writing in her notebook. This girl really doesn't want anyone to know how smart she really is. He smiles and looks down on the floor. He walks to his car and decide to talk to her tonight about that. Why does she not want to show her brain?


	13. The Party - Lydia's POV

It’s an hour until Kira will pick her up so Lydia decides on getting her makeup done. A nice black cat-eye, pink blush and a pink matt lip. She curls her hair and let it hang to her waist. She looks thru her wardrobe, picking out some dresses to try on. One is royal blue with a v neckline that ends right above her knees, one is white, gray and black striped that shows off her breasts and a really tight deep purple one with small sleeves. She chose the purple one. It shows of her legs the best. Even though she’s just 5 ft 3 she really like her legs. A pair of black pep toe pumps and a black purse. She grabs a cardigan to leave in Kira’s car if it gets cold. She gets a text from Kira saying she’s on her way and Lydia walk downstairs saying good night to her mom and walking outside to the sidewalk. Kira shows up three minutes later and Lydia jumps in the backseat where Mason and Hayden are sitting. Liam’s in the front with Kira.

“Hey, you look great!”

Kira says as she turns around greeting her. Mason and Hayden nods to her comment.

“Thanks! You too, and thanks for picking me up… Allison was going to but Scott asked her to go with him so…”

She looks down closing her door and Kira turns around to drive out to the street again. Liam turns to her.

“Yeah I heard that… So are they like dating or something?”

Lydia looks at Mason and Hayden before turning to Liam.

“I don’t know… Like they haven’t been on a date yet so…”

She can see Kira clench her jaw a little, she’s not smiling like she usually does, and Lydia knows Kira and Scott have been hanging out a lot lately, until Allison and Lydia joined them. She doesn’t want to hurt Kira’s feeling so she quickly changes the subject.

“So, are you excited for the party? I know Tiffany throes one of the best parties, you know right after me of course. “

She chuckles and the other ones join her.

“Actually this is our first high school party…”

Mason says.

“What? You’ve never been to one before?”

“No, but we’re freshmen’s so…”

“Yeah right… But Kira you’ve been on some parties right? “

“Yes… But I was new last year so I just started going this year… I’ve only been to three so far.”

“Oh right… I totally forgot you’re not from here… Where did you move from?”

“Eh… New York… My dad got transferred. I think you’ve got him in you English history class…”

“Oh, that’s your dad?”

“Yepp…”

Kira flushes a little, embarrass that her dad’s a teacher at school.

They make some small talk before pulling up to Tiffany’s house. Kira sees Stiles jeep and park next to it. Lydia and the rest walk out the car and up the driveway. They can hear people laughing and screaming. Music welling out from the house.  
Lydia links her arm with Kira’s and they walk into the house. People everywhere. They walk around for a while searching for Theo, Malia and Stiles. They finally find them standing in a doorway talking to some girls. Heather, Ashley and Jane. Lydia does not like those girls… They’re like one step under her and Allison in popularity and they don’t go together at all. More then once they’ve ended party’s with catfights about some guy, and now Heather’s arm is around Stiles waist, his hand though is in his pocket and the other one is holding a red cup. His back against Lydia, Kira, Liam, Hayden and Mason but Theo sees them and waves. When Stiles turns around he grabs Heather’s hand so she will let him go and then he walks up to Kira and Lydia. Heather’s face turning red. She’s not happy… Lydia smirks at her and then looks at Stiles. He smiles and winks at her. Once again he make’s her blush, good thing she’s got blush on so it doesn’t show.

“Finally you’re here.”

He hugs Kira and high fives Mason and Liam. Lydia just gets a pat on her arm, it’s fine for now. But she really wanted a hug. Theo and Malia join them and Ashley, Heather and Jane walks of to the living room area.  
Lydia looks at Stiles.

“So you’re a real playboy aren’t you? Three girls in what 15 minutes?”

She winks at him and gives him a smirk.

“What… No… I don’t even know them they just walked up and started talking to Theo and then one of them put her arm around me… I don’t even know her name.”

He flushes a little, she sees that. He’s not wearing he’s glasses now either and she hold his gaze a moment too long. Suddenly Allison and Scott walk in. Hand in hand. Lydia a little shocked, smiles at them. She notices that Kira is looking down at the floor and Lydia thinks she sees a tear down her face. Kira turns around and walks to the living room. She doesn’t know Kira that well yet so she doesn’t want to run after her and ask what’s wrong. Maybe later when they’re alone. Allison runs up to Lydia and hugs her whispering in her ear.

“I know what you’re thinking and yes! We kissed!”

Lydia chuckles into Allison’s ear and take a step back, looking Allison up and down.

“You look great!”

A black-sleeved dress that ends at her thigh, a brown belt on her waist and brown mocha knee high boots. Hair loos and wavy. Allison nods and mime back to Lydia.

So do you!

Scott walks up behind Allison and places his hand around her waist whispering something in her ear and Allison waves at Lydia before they walk out to the dance floor. Lydia just smiles. She knows how much Allison like him and now she got him.

Mason walk up to Lydia with two red cups in his hand and gives one to Lydia.

“Thank you! That’s so sweet.”

She smiles at him and they take a sip at the same time.  
She thinks for herself, that these people are so nice and friendly. She’s never really had friends like this, Allison is the only real friend she’s ever had. But now she really wants to get to know everyone in this group and she’s glad that they seem willing to get to know her as well.  
After a few minutes of talking to Mason and Cory, Mason’s boyfriend, Stiles approach them. He hadn’t changed clothes since earlier but he didn’t have to he was so stylish, now he didn’t have the sunglasses though but he didn’t need them.

Mason and Cory disappear into the crowd of people that’s around them, and suddenly she’s all alone with Stiles. His smirk and hauntingly beautiful eyes looking at her. He grabs her hand and Lydia gets butterflies in her stomach by his touch, she doesn’t let go though. They stay there silence for a minute looking at each other, music playing in the background. What is going on? This is so new to her. How do you act in these moments?  
He lowering his head to her ear and she swallows thickly, her heart starting to beat faster.

“Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?”

She just stands there, what was he implying? Like to a bedroom? That’s all she’s ever known. Even though she wanted to she didn’t know what to answer. He looks at her eyes again and she knows she has to say something.

_Answer him Lydia! Just say or DO something!!!_

She nods her head and he drags her hand after him. She looks down as they leave the living room area. She thought they were going upstairs but he opens the front door and they walk outside to the patio. It’s a little chilly outside but she can manage with out her cardigan. There hands never leaving each other and he takes a seat on the hammock and Lydia joins him. It’s a little awkward being alone whit him. They have always been in a group, the three days they’ve known each other.  
Stiles’ the one to break the silence.

“Are you cold? Here take my jacket!”

“Oh no… It’s fine.. You’ll get chilly. I manage…”

“No it’s fine. I have my plaid shirt so it’s okay. Take it.”

He puts his jacket over he shoulders and she flushes and smiles at the ground. Before he put down his hands he puts her hair behind her ears. She gets chills up her spine again and that’s not because it’s a little chilly outside.

She looks up at him and he smiles widely at her, she narrows her eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing, you just look really beautiful tonight.”

She flushes even more now.

“You don’t look to bad yourself.”

She says before turning her gaze to the ground again. His hand finds hers again and now he intertwines his fingers with hers.

“So, there’s something I wanted to ask you…”

Lydia stops breathing. What was he going to ask? Is he like all the other guys? Just looking for sex?

“Okay?”

Trying not to sound to worried. He looks at her but she doesn’t look back, to nervous about what he’s going to ask.

“Why are you hiding that you’re smart?”

_What?! How does he know that? Who told him? What do I say? Just blow it of._

“What do you mean?”

Trying to look confused to her answer she looks up at him and he tilts his head a little.

“Come on Lydia… I’ve notice that you’re not so dumb as you act you are…”

_How can he know?_

“Eh… I don’t know what you mean?”

“I saw you’re notebook the other day and this morning you were reading a chemistry book before class… And I’m pretty sure I saw you walk into a class for advanced math plus you were at the library after school today on a Friday afternoon, and I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who knows how smart you really are.”

_He notice that, and he still talks to me…_

“Eh… well… I don’t know how to answer that…”

“I’m pretty sure you do, but you think you will look like a nerd and all your popularity will fade away if you show the real you.”

His hand never leaves hers and she can feel how tears are pushing in her eyes trying to get out. She’s never shown the real her to anyone before and here is a boy that paid attention to her. Not the popular girl she was portraying but the girl underneath, the smart one that was afraid to show herself.

“Stop Stiles…”

She lets go of his hand to wipe away the tears dripping down her face.

“No Lydia, I want to know you, the real you. The Lydia behind the façade you’ve been putting up for everyone to believe is you. I’m not interested in her, I’m interested in getting to know YOU.”

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

“Stiles stop. I don’t need anyone seeing me cry okay?!”

She looks away again and he places a hand on he cheek making her face him again.

“You shouldn’t care if people see you cry okay?”

“Why?”

“Because I think you look beautiful when you cry.”

_Why does he do this? I’m horrible… I’ve lied for years about who I am._

“Stiles.. I… I don’t know how to say this but…”

She wipes some tears from her face and looks into his eyes again.

“I got bullied for being smart when I was 10 all the way up to 6th grade and my parents fought all the time at home. And one day my parents decided to get a divorce and I hated being in the middle of all that. I search comfort in guys to get attention but they didn’t want a nerd, a smart girl. So I started playing the role of the dumb blond, like in the movies… Allison’s the only one that knows I’m smart but everyone else thinks I’m this dumb girl out for sex. And yes, sex was what I was after, getting a distraction from what was going on at home.”

She looks down at her hands, she’s shaking. She’s never told anyone this before but with him it feels okay. He didn’t judge her for being smart, he wanted to know her, the real her. She almost certain that it’s because she’s got some sort of feelings for him and that’s why she told him all this.   
All of a sudden she feels his lips against her head, it feels nice. She closes her eyes to take it in. Then he whispers.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Lydia looks at him and nods. He takes her hand in his and they walk to his jeep.  
She buckles up and looks at herself in the side mirror.

Oh great, I look like a train wreck. Makeup all over my face.

He starts the engine and pulls out from his parking spot.  
She sees Kira’s car and remembered that she should tell her she’s going home. She pulls up her phone from her purse and texts Kira.

**Hey Kira. Sorry wasn’t feeling good so got a ride home. See you soon okay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone on Monday and won't be able to update, that's why I will updated more today.


	14. The Party - Stiles POV

Stiles gets a text from Theo around 8pm asking if he can pick up him and Malia before the party. They agree that he will pick them up around 8.45pm.  
He grabs something to eat before he drives to Theo’s house were he and Malia are waiting outside.  
They arrive to the party and it’s a lot of people there. He thinks almost the entire school must be there.  
They walk inside and they make there way into the kitchen for something to drink. They see Scott and Allison on a couch and walk up to them, after some small talk they can see that Scott want’s to be alone with Allison so they politely excuses themself and walk away. After a few minutes some girl’s walks up to them, Stiles recognizes them from the lacrosse field. They were watching from the sidelines and he thinks he’s got Economics with two of them and math. They small talk to Malia and Theo and all of a sudden one girl, Heather he thinks, is wrapping her arm around his waist. Stiles’ a little uncomfortable because he doesn’t know this girl, at all. He puts on of his hands in his front pocket and try’s to get some space between him and this girl. She doesn’t seem to notice he want’s her to let go.  
A few minutes goes by and Stiles sees Theo wave to someone, he turns around to see who.

_Lydia…_

He grabs Heathers hand so she will let go of him and he make’s his way up to the rest of the gang. Lydia looks so beautiful in her purple dress and her hair in curls sliding down to her waist. His in aw of what he sees before him.  
He winks at her because he knows she can’t resist a smile on her face when he does and her smile is so beautiful that he want’s her to smile all the time.  
When he reaches them he opens his mouth.

“Finally you’re here.”

He gives Kira a hug, but the words was meant for Lydia. He’s still not comfortable enough to hug Lydia in front of everyone so he just pats her arm.  
Lydia looks at him and she opens her mouth to say something.

“So you’re a real playboy aren’t you? Three girls in what 15 minutes?”

She winks at him and gives him a smirk. He’s stunned to her words and he doesn’t know what to say.

“What… No… I don’t even know them they just walked up and started talking to Theo and then one of them put her hand around me… I don’t even know her name.”

He lied about that part, he thought her name was Heather but for some reason he didn’t want Lydia to know he knew her name.  
He flushes a little and she hold his gaze a moment too long, he can feel he’s knee starting to shake, thank god that Allison walked in and interrupted them, other wise he would have fallen to the floor and embarest himself in front of the most beautiful girl in the world.  
He sees Scott in the background waving at him so he walks up to him.

“Hey man! I kissed Allison…”

Stiles smiles and pats his back.

“What! That’s great man.”

Scott flushes a little and pats Stiles back to. They talk a little while but then Scott walks up to Allison again.  
Liam and Isaac approach Stiles and give him a drink, they talk about lacrosse and videogames. They make plans for a videogame marathon on Sunday at Liam’s house. His stepdad will be at work and his mom is out for the weekend visiting her aunt. Stiles turns around and sees Lydia with Mason and Cory, he can’t stop looking at her and Liam pushes him in her direction.  
Mason and Cory disappear into the crowd of people when he’s right in front of her. His so nervous to be alone with her but he doesn’t want her to see that so he gives her a smirk. Her hands hanging down to her sides and he takes a chance, reaching for her hand and she doesn’t let go.   
Silence between them for a moment. She’s so beautiful. He really want’s to talk to her about the façade he knows she has. But he can’t do that here with all these people around and the music playing. So he whispers in her ear.

“Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?”

She’s so quiet and she doesn’t move. Maybe he was to forward. He looks into her eyes.  
Finally she nods her head and he drags her after him. He opens the front door and they walk outside, it’s a little chilly in the air. He sees the hammock on the patio and they take a seat.  
It’s a little awkward between them, they’ve never been alone together and they’ve only known each other three days. He sees her skin getting goosebumps, of course she’s cold. 

“Are you cold? Here take my jacket!”

He’s starting to take his jacket of to give to her.

“Oh no… It’s fine.. You’ll get chilly. I manage…”

“No it’s fine. I have my plaid shirt so it’s okay. Take it.”

He puts his jacket over he shoulders. Her small frame disappearing into his jacket. She looks so cute. Her hair is in her face and he wants to see her beautiful face while his talking to her so he places it behind her ear.   
She looks up at him and he can feel his smile getting bigger, he can’t help it because she’s so beautiful.

“What?”

“Nothing, you just look really beautiful tonight.”

He needed to tell her that. She needed to hear it.

“You don’t look to bad yourself.”

He flushes when she says that. He knew she was checking him out time to time but actually hearing it from her was another thing.  
She looks down, and before he knows it his hands is intertwining with hers. He’s got no idea how he did that, he’s pretty sure he blank out for a minute. She doesn’t pull away. This is the moment, he was going to ask her.

“So, there’s something I wanted to ask you…”

He can’t read her face.

“Okay?”

He looks at her but she doesn’t look back. He’s nervous she will just walk up and leave when he asks her but it’s a chance his willing to take.

“Why are you hiding that you’re smart?”

_Shit. Why did I ask her… She doesn’t look like she wants to talk about it. But she doesn’t leave either._

“What do you mean?”

She looks up at him and he tilts his head a little.

_Okay, I just have to come clean._

“Come on Lydia… I’ve notice that you’re not so dumb as you act you are…”

“Eh… I don’t know what you mean?”

_Okay, here goes nothing!_

“I saw you’re notebook the other day and this morning you were reading a chemistry book before class… And I’m pretty sure I saw you walk into a class for advanced math plus you were at the library after school today on a Friday afternoon, and I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who knows how smart you really are.”

_Hope she doesn’t leave._

“Eh… well… I don’t know how to answer that…”

_Of course she does she’s smart, she knows what she’s doing I just have to make her talk to me._

“I’m pretty sure you do but you think you will look like a nerd and all your popularity will fade away if you show the real you.”

His hand never leaves hers, he can see small tears next to her eyes.

“Stop Stiles…”

He can’t take this. He needs her to know that he want’s to know her.

“No Lydia, I want to know you, the real you. The Lydia behind the façade you’ve been putting up for everyone to believe is you. I’m not interested in her, I’m interested in getting to know YOU.”

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. She looks almost more beautiful when she cries. How is that possible? 

“Stiles stop. I don’t need anyone seeing me cry okay?!”

He places a hand on he cheek making her face him again.

“You shouldn’t care if people see you cry okay?”

“Why?”

“Because I think you look beautiful when you cry.”

She seams to be willing for him to see her. Why can’t she just tell him who she really is. Who the girl behind the façade is.

“Stiles.. I… I don’t know how to say this but…”

She wipes some tears from her face and looks into his eyes again, her green eyes shimmering from the tears in her eyes, like diamonds.  
She tells him about her younger years that she got bullied and her parent’s divorce and that to get attention she searched for comfort in guys.  
He couldn’t get why no one wanted the real her, the girl with the brain. If he had grown up in Beacon Hills he would have showed her that she didn’t have to hide behind make up and clothes and boys. He would have given her all the attention she needed.  
He want’s to comfort her and all he can think about is giving her a kiss, he settles for a kiss on her head. He lingers a little longer then he should have but he can feel her pressing her head against his lips.  
He whispers.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Lydia looks at him and nods. He takes her hand in his and they walk to his jeep. He’s a little shocked she agreed to it but he really want’s to talk to her some more with out so many people around. She pulls out her phone, probably texting someone she’s leaving. He should probably text Theo that he needs to find someone else to drive him and Malia home. He’ll do that when he gets home though.  
He starts the engine and pulls out from his parking spot.


	15. Night - Lydia's POV

She puts away her phone and glance over at Stiles.

"So where are we going?"

She smiles when he meets her gaze. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know... Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know..."

She looks out the window and sighs. She doesn't want to go home. She really wants to be with him.

"Can we go to your house? I just doesn't want to go home... My mom's out for the weekend with her new boyfriend and Allison was supposed to sleep over but I don't think that will happen now... So..."

She bits her lip and looks down at her hands.

"Yeah okay, that's fine... My dads at work so..."

She smiles still looking down at her hands.  
He turns the radio on for some music while he drives them home to his place.

She gets out of the jeep and walk behind him up to the front door. He opens it up and steps inside, she right behind him. He closes the door and she takes of his jacket to give him. He smiles and hangs it on a hanger next to the door.

She walks into the living room looking around, there's still boxes on the floor whit stuff in them, it doesn't seem like they've really tried to furnish the room, more like they just put everything down and let it be for now.

"Sorry it's still a mess, we moved in this Sunday and haven't really had time to unpack everything so..."

She turns around to face him, he's leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face, fibeling with his fingers.  
She rolls on her feet biting her lip. She takes a seat on the couch. He pulls up his phone and texts someone, maybe Scott, telling him he's gone home.  
She looks around the room, it's a little awkward. She's never been in a guys house not knowing what to do...  
When he's done texting he joins her on the couch, not to close though. She smiles at him and he smiles back.  
They're quiet for while. Until he opens his mouth.

"So... I got bullied to in my last school... I know how you feel, it's not a good feeling."

Lydia's shocked that he just shared that with her, and why was he bullied? Lydia can't find anything about him that's worth picking on.

"Why? I mean..."

"It's okay..."

He chuckles a little scratching his neck.

"I got in an accident a few years ago and gained weight really fast. After a few months of being bullied I decided to go to the gym and lose the over wight..."

Lydia can't say anything. How is it possible that this hot, physically fit guy was over wight, and the accident hope it wasn't life threatening.

"Eh... What kind of accident?"

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time... I was going to buy something to drink at the store and when I was going to pay someone ran in and robed the store. I jumped up on him and he pushed me down on the ground and when he turned around I did it again, I shouldn't have but I couldn't just watch and do nothing... This time his gun went of, right in my hip. The cop came before he could run away and I got medical care really fast, but I couldn't walk for a while and thats when I gained weight."

Lydia's holding her hand over her mouth. She can't believe that happened to him. If the gun had been higher he would probably be dead, or if the cops and the paramedics wasn't so close. She could feel tears in her eyes and he sees it too. He wipes some of them away and moves closer.

"Lydia, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Yeah but you could have died..."

He pulls her into a hug.  
It's stupid that she's the one who's crying. She doesn't even know him that well. But it's just the thought off him not being here.  
She pulls away softly and looks into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying..."

He smiles a soft smile at her.

"It's okay. I promise I'm fine."

She reaches for his hand and kisses his knuckles. She flushes a little when she does but she doesn't care.  
They look into each others eyes and she think this is a magical moment, them opening up to each other, she's never done that before.  
They continue to talk about their life's. Lydia about her mom and dad, her mom that's almost never home, going form guy to guy, not unlike Lydia herself. Her dad that's remarried a much younger girl. He's 45 and his new girl is just 27, her dad just shows up on her birthdays and some holidays. He moved to Los Angeles with Ciara after they got married, so she could focus on her "movie career". She tells him about things she never told anyone before, that she want's to win a Fields medal and go to Harvard or Cambridge for Collage and start her life over.  
He's telling her about his mom's passing when he was 10 and his dad's drinking problem for the first few years. Lydia feel sick in her stomach, that he lost his mom at such a young age. No one deserves that. And he had to take care of his dad for a few years after until his dad finally checked into rehab and got sober. She's sad for him but also amazed to how he handled all of this and turned out to be this great, nice, unselfish guy that really cares for people. They talk, and talk and talk until she looks over at the clock on the tv and sees what time it is. 4.30 in the morning. They've talked all night.

"Oh it's late! I guess we forgot about the time."

She smiles and looks down at her knees. He yawing and smiles at the same time.

"Yeah... We should probably go to sleep."

Lydia looks up at him confused.

"Yeah but then you need to drive me home."

She smirks at him and gives him a wink as well.  
He smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm way to tired for that. You can sleep in my bed and I can take my dads. It's okay, if you want to...?"

Lydia flushes, she really want's to stay but she doesn't want to sound to excited. She really wanted him to sleep in the same bed though but she was okay just being in the same house as him. She nods her head and he leads the way up to his bedroom.  
They walk thru the hallway and he points at one door.

"This is my dads so I'll be in here... And this is my room."

They walk inside and she stops in the middle of it, the walls are a deep blue and he's got some posters up on the wall with different bands and some cars. He's got a queen size bed against one of the walls, a desk, some bookshelves on another wall, a few boxes on the floor with some stuff in it still. He walks to his wardrobe and pulls out a red t-shirt and throws it to her.

"Here, you can borrow this to sleep in."

She smiles. Then he pulls out his pjs and walks to the door.

"That's the bathroom, you can use that and I'll just use the one in my dads room."

She looks at the bathrooms door and nods.

"Got it..."

She turns to him again and smiles, flushing a little.

"Okay... well good night then..."

He smiles when he says it and turns around to walk out the room, Lydia doesn't want him to leave just yet.

"Hey Stiles..."

She walks up right behind him and when he turns around she kisses his cheek.

"Thanks..."

"For what?"

"For talking to me... The real me..."

He looks down on his feet and she can see his cheek turning a little pink.  
She takes two steps back. He looks up to her and nods his head.

"I really like the real you, you know..."

She flushes again and now she's the one looking down. A few silent moments past until Stiles walks out the door.

"Good night Lydia..."

 

"Good night Stiles.."

He closes the door behind him and Lydia walk to the bathroom and get ready for bed.  
When she crawls into his bed in his t-shirt she takes a deep breath, this is how he smells. It takes a while for her to get to sleep, she's thinking about everything thats happened during these days. She's thinking about how this new guy wanted to climb her walls and bring them down, she even considered starting to show how smart she really was in school as well, baby steps of course but join in to de discussions in class and not being afraid to let anyone see her walk into advanced math. This boy in the other room really made her feel accepted, the real her, and his friends seemed to care about all of their friends as well so maybe she was going to give them a chance to get to know her, the real HER. She dozed of with a smile on her face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She woke up the next day, still with a smile on her face. She smelled cinnamon rolls. She opened the door and made her way down to the kitchen, there next to the oven Stiles were standing in his pjs making cinnamon rolls. She smiles at the sight of him making breakfast, if she could she would wake up like this for the rest of her life.  
She clears her throat and he turns around.

"Oh hi.. or good morning, but it's not really morning either, it's like noon..."

He rambles and she chuckles, he's so cute when he does that.

"Hi, I didn't know you could bake..."

Stiles smiles, and she makes her way to the dinner table where he has set the table for them. His made scrambled eggs, cinnamon rolls, french toast and some fresh pressed juice.

"When did you get up? At 7? This must have taking hours to make..."

He shakes his head and smiles when he walks up to the table and puts the cinnamon rolls down next to her.

"No, I woke up an hour ago. And since it's almost lunch time I thought I make brunch instead. You don't have to eat if you don't want to..."

She places one of her hands on his and smile.

"It's more then enough and I'm starving."

They eat brunch and small talk. After one hour Lydia gets a text from Kira.

**Hi Lydia... It's Kira, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon?**

Lydia smiles, she really wanted to get to know Kira better. She answered back.

**Yes sounds good. I'll come over in two hours?**

**Great! Yeah, see you then.**

She looks up at Stiles.

"So I have to head home, Kira and I are going to hang out..."

He smiles and strokes her hand.

"Great. I can drive you I'm actually going to Theo anyway."

She stands up and walks upstairs getting her things, Stiles let her keep the t-shirt so she didn't have to get dressed again. She walked down to the living room while he was getting changed. He jumped down the stairs and grabbed his car keys joining Lydia in the living room, once again, he can't stop impressing her with his clothes collection.  
Some worn out jeans and a dark green tight hoddie and a red hat loosely on his head.

"You ready?"

She nods her head and walk out right behind him and into his car.  
She lives about 15 minutes away and they make plans to study on Monday since he's going to have a video game marathon with Isaac and Liam the next day.  
Before she opens her door to go up to her house she turns to him.

"So, can I get your number?"

She's a little embarrassed to ask him because it's usually the guy asking her for her number.  
He smiles and gives her his phone.

"Here, just give me yours."

She smiles and their hands touch for a brief second. She puts her number into his phone with the name: **Lydia ;)**  
He smiles when he gets it back and presses call on his phone. Her phone buzzes and she smiles.

"Know you have mine to."

She lingers in her seat a little moment longer, not wanting to leave. She gather the courage to kiss him on the cheek before she opens the door and gets out, turning to face him.

"Bye, I'll see you on Monday..."

She smiles and he smiles back at her.

"Yeah see yah on Monday beautiful..."

She flushes and closes the door.  
He drives away and Lydia sighs hard. How was she going to handle the wait until Monday?


	16. Night - Stiles POV

He drives for a few minutes when Lydia asks where they're going.  
Stiles doesn't know where he wants to go so he just asks her where she wants to go.  
Their eyes meets for a moment and they both don't know where they want to go.

He drives not knowing where to turn or what to do. Finally she tells him she want's to go to his house, he makes a turn and heads for his house.  
His dad's at work all weekend so it's fine. He turns on the radio so it wont be as awkward as it already is.  
A few minutes later he pulls up to his driveway and Lydia steps out from the car and he does to. Walking up to the door and unlocking it, they don't say anything.  
He's a little uncomfortable with all of this, he doesn't know how to act in this situation.  
He closes the door and she gives him his jacket, he smiles because it probably smells like her now.

She walks into the living room and Stiles notice that it's still a mess since they just moved in but she doesn't seem to mind.

"Sorry it's still a mess, we moved in this Sunday and haven't really had time to unpack everything so..."

He doesn't know what to do with his fingers so he just fibeling with them. She looks just as nervous as he feels.  
Right he had to text Theo to get a ride home, so he pulls out his phone to text him.

**Hey, I wasn't feeling the party so I went home. Hope you'll find someone else to drive you.**

He puts the phone back in his pocket and takes a seat next to Lydia on the couch.  
He's nervous he will make her uncomfortable so he doesn't get to close to her, she smiles though and he can't hide his smile back at her.

He feels like he can tell her about his past, maybe if he does she will open up to him as well. He know how hard it can be when you get bullied for something and he just want's her to understand that he knows. He open up about his accident and that he gained wight and got bullied, something he didn't think he was going to tell the most popular, beautiful girl in school. She seams shocked to his story and he can see her eyes tearing up. His inside warms up, this means she actually listened to him and she was sorry for him. He wipes the tears away and he pulls her in for a hug. She's cold, probably from the chilly weather outside. He smells her hair, strawberry's.  
She pulls away after a few minutes and tells him she's sorry. Why is she sorry? She didn't do anything. He tells her his okay and gives her a reassuring smile.

She reaches for his hand and kisses his knuckles, he can feel his whole inside get worm from her lips on his hand.  
They look into each others eyes and it's magical.

He got her to open up to him, she's telling him about her family. The mom that goes from boyfriend to boyfriend and the dad that remarried a younger girl. No wonder Lydia needed attention. Her parents didn't seem to care for her at all. Always away or not showing up when they decide to meet. He tells her about his mom, it's a little hard but he knew she would eventually ask where his mom is so he just figured he tell her. He also tells her about his dads drinking problem, something he's never done before, no one knew about that. But somehow it felt okay to tell her. She seemed to really want to know everything. She tells him that she wants to win a Fields Medal and he drops his mouth, she's really smart, he knew that but that she wanted a Fields Medal was the top of the iceberg. She wanted to go to Harvard and change her life, a new start.  
Somehow he hoped that she was going to change her life now, that showing her that he accepted her as she is would somehow make her more comfortable in showing who she really is to the rest of Beacon Hills.  
They talk, and talk and talk until Lydia tells him what time it is.  
He yawns when he hears it's late, but he can't stop smiling.

He didn't even think thru what he said next.

"Yeah... We should probably go to sleep."

She's looking at him all confused, that was not what he was implying at all but she seem to know that.

"Yeah but then you need to drive me home."

She smirks at him and gives him a wink as well.  
He smiles and shakes his head, he can't drive now, he's to tired.

"I'm way to tired for that. You can sleep in my bed and I can take my dads. It's okay, if you want to...?"

He didn't want her to get the wrong idea about him so he thought he could sleep in his dads bed tonight just so she could stay.  
She nods her head and he leads the way up to his bedroom.  
He points at one door.

"This is my dads so I'll be in here... And this is my room."

He opens the door and she walks in and stops right in the middle of the room. Taking a look around his room.  
He walks to his wardrobe to get his pjs and he throw a red shirt for her to sleep in.  
She smiles. He can't get enough of her smiles.  
He walks to the door and tells her that she can use his bathroom.  
They both flushes a little before he says good night to her and he turns around, he doesn't really want to go but he can feel the sleepiness washing over him.

"Hey Stiles..."

_Yes..._

He turns around slowly and all of a sudden he can feel her lips on his cheek. He can feel his heart beat in his ears and the blood raising to his cheeks.

"Thanks..."

_What was that for and why is she thanking me?_

"For what?"

"For talking to me... The real me..."

He flushes because he really liked this girl, and even more when she had opened up to him about her past, now he knew why she had those walls.  
He looks up at her and he wants her to know that he accepts her for the person she is.

"I really like the real you, you know..."

A few silent moments past until he walks out the door.

"Good night Lydia..."

 

"Good night Stiles.."

He closes the door and walk into his dads room, putting on his pjs and crawling into the bed. This was the best night of his life and he hoped it would bring more of these moments with Lydia. He dozed of really quickly and with a smile on his face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning he wakes up by a text from Theo.

**Hey, sorry you didn't stay for the whole party. But do you want to meet up later? Go to the gym or something?  
Malia has to go hunting with her dad so I'm all yours for the day if your free.**

Stiles really started to like Theo, he was so nice and always wanted everyone to have someone to be with.

**Yes, can I text you later doe? Just woke up and need to get something to eat.**

**Yeah sure. Just text me when you're ready and I'll be too.**

He lay down his phone and sits up on the bed, 11pm. He walk to his bedroom door and look inside, Lydia's still a sleep.

_She's so beautiful... I'll just make breakfast and hope she will get up soon._

He walk downstairs and gets started on the scrambled eggs, some fresh pressed juice and cinnamon rolls that he just needs to get into the oven and some french toast.  
He's just about to take the cinnamon rolls out of the oven when he hears someone clearing their throat, he knows it's Lydia.

While he greets her he looks over to the clock hanging on the wall, 12pm, he's been doing breakfast for an hour? Oh well it's brunch then.

She teases him about baking and he smiles, there's a lot of things they still doesn't know about each other. She make her way to the table that he set up for them and he can't stop looking at her in his shirt, it's a little big on her and reaches down to her knees. He could wake up to that sight every day of his life.  
She takes a seat at the table and asks him:

"When did you get up? At 7? This must have taking hours to make..."

He shakes his head and smiles, taking out the cinnamon rolls from the oven and walking to the table.  
He takes a seat next to her.

"No, I woke up an hour ago. And since it's almost lunch time I thought I make brunch instead. You don't have to eat if you don't want to..."

He wasn't sure if she even were going to be hungry or in a hurry to get home but she places one hand on his, and he can feel butterflies in his stomach.

"It's more then enough and I'm starving."

He smiles, and they eat.  
Small talk during their brunch about favorite movies and music etc. They get interrupted by her phone and she texts for a few minutes while he clears the table.  
When she's done texting she looks up at him.

"So I have to head home, Kira and I are going to hang out..."

He smiles and strokes her hand, it's great that she's trying to get to know everyone else of his new found friends. Maybe she can see that not everyone cares about their appearance and she will open up and show the rest of them who she really is.

"Great. I can drive you I'm actually going to Theo anyway."

She walks upstairs getting her things and he texts Theo that he can meet up in 30 minutes.  
He lets her keep the t-shirt so she doesn't have to get dressed again. She leaves his room for him to get ready and after 10 minutes he walk downstairs to find her in the living room, she's so cute even though she hasn't done something to her appearance since she woke up.

"You ready?"

She nods her head and they walk outside to his car.  
It takes about 15 minutes to get to her house. During their ride they make plans to meet up and study on Monday, he really needs help with his math and since she already knows everything in that class she's willing to lend him a hand. He pulls up to the sidewalk next to the driveway.  
He's just about to ask her for her phone number when she does.

He smiles and gives her his phone since he already was reaching for it.

"Here, just give me yours."

Their hands touch for a brief second and he gets chills up his spine.  
He smiles when he gets the phone back and sees her name next to the number, He presses the call button on his phone and her phone buzzes.

"Now you have mine to."

He notice that she lingers in her seat and just like that he can feel her lips on his cheek again. Before he can gather his thoughts she's out of the car.  
She turns and tells him good bye.

They smile at each other and he answer her back.

"Yeah see yah on Monday beautiful..."

She closes the door and he pulls away, he didn't know why he said that, but now he had.  
The whole ride to Theo he thought about what he had said, beautiful.... Well he couldn't take it back, but would this change things?  
Theo is standing on the sidewalk and he pulls up next to him.  
Theo opens the door and jumps in.

"Hey. So the gym?"

Stiles nods his head and drives out to the street again.


	17. Saturday texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from both POV while their texting during their day from each other  
> Just to post something because you guy's really want's something to read! :)

Lydia has been walking back and forth in her bedroom for the past 30 minutes with her phone in her hand. She really wants to send a text to Stiles but she can't come up with something to write. What do you write to a guy you only known for a few days and you really starting to like?

It's about 30 minutes until she's going to meet Kira for coffee at Starbucks.  
She's happy Kira texted her because Kira seems like someone Lydia would get along with.  
Finally she mans up and texts Stiles.

**Hi! Hope you got to Theo safely! :)**

She puts her phone in her purse and leaves the house. She starts the car and pull out to the street.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stiles´ at the gym with Theo and they’re just about to walk into the locker room when his phone buzzes in his pocket. A text from Lydia. He can't hide the smile and Theo noticed.

“Who's making you smile so widely?”

Stiles look at Theo and try's to shake it off.

“No one…”

“Fine, if you don’t want to tell me… Oh my god! It's a girl right? That's why you left the party so early isn't it?”

A smirk on his face and Stiles try's not to blush.

“No! Shut up Theo!”

“Fine but I will find out!”

Stiles punches him on the shoulder and smirks back.

“Never.”

And a wink to end the conversation. While Theo walks into the shower Stiles picks up his phone and texts Lydia back.

**Hi! Yeah we went to the gym and now we're going to go to Scott's house. What about you? Got to Kira's all right?**

He puts his phone down and walks into the showers himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lydia pulls up next to Kira's car at the parking lot and gets out. She picks up her phone to check if he's texted back, and he has. She smiles she can't understand how someone can get butterflies just by reading a text. She answers before she walks inside.

**Okay! Tell them I said hi. And I hope you’ll have fun. :)  
Yes we're actually at Starbucks getting coffee.**

She walks in and sees Kira sitting next to a table in the corner, Lydia waves when Kira looks up and she waves back. Lydia walks up to her and takes a seat.

“Hi Kira. Sorry if I’m late.”

Kira already got her coffee and a muffin.

“It's okay I was early so… I didn't know what you wanted so I didn't order anything for you..”

“That's okay I’ll just go and buy myself a coffee be right back.”

They smile and Lydia walks to the end of the line to order herself a coffee.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stiles and Theo are on their way to his jeep when the phone buzzes again, Theo’s so curious that he try's to look at Stiles phone but Stiles just pushes him away.

“Come on man! Who's the girl? I bet it's Heather isn't it? She was all over you last night!”

“No it's not Heather and by the way I don't even know her.”

“Can't you just tell me the first letter? Please?”

“No!”

“Fine, then tell me, did you hook up?”

“God no Theo! I don't do that, not with a girl I just meet!”

“Aha so it is a girl!?”

“Oh fine! Yes it is a girl but that's all you getting out of me for now!”

“Okay fine! I’ll call Scott and tell him that we're on our way.”

When Theo calls Scott and they get into the jeep Stiles texts Lydia back.

**I’m not telling them you said hi because then Theo will know it was you I left the party with and I just told him I won't tell him who I’m texting. Not right now anyway.  
Oh, coffee that sound nice. Tell Kira I said hi. :)**

He puts away his phone in his pocket and starts the engine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lydia just got her coffee when she gets Stiles text. She smiles once again at her phone.  
She replays when she's walking to Kira.

**Oh, if you don't want to tell them then I’m not telling Kira! ;)  
Yes, this coffee is so good! Mmmmm…**

She teases him with her text, and flirting as well whatever you want to call it.  
She puts her phone in her jeans pocket, it was starting to get a little chilly today so she decided on jeans and a green top with some knee high boots.  
She takes a seat across from Kira and Kira can't stop smiling at her.

“Who were you texting? You couldn't stop smiling when you looked at your phone.”

_Shit! Kira noticed…._

“Hey isn't that a little to personal to ask someone you’ve only known for a few days?”

She gives Kira a smirk and a wink and Kira takes a sip out of her cup.

“Sorry… You just seamed I don't know… Happy maybe?...”

“Oh I did?”

“Yes… But if you don't want to tell me it's fine.”

“Okay, maybe later.”

Kira gives her a smile and Lydia smiles back.

“So, anything good happened at the party?”

“No… Not much. It was pretty boring actually. Both Malia and Hayden have boyfriends so they're always with them at parties so that just leaves me with Isaac but he has so many guy friends at the lacrosse team that I usually just ends up being by myself. I used to have Scott but I guess his with Allison now so…”

Lydia notice that Kira seam to be a little sad about that and when she says Scott's name she looks down at her hands, just like last night when Allison and Scott walked in hand in hand and Kira left the room… Oh my god!

“Do you like Scott?”

“Lydia! Shh… Tell it to the world would ya!”

Kira hides her face in her hands and Lydia realize she might have said that just to loud.  
“I’m sorry… It just came out… I'm so so sorry!”

Kira puts down her hands and looks up at Lydia.

“It's okay. It's not like anyone here even knows me or Scott anyway.”

She smiles at Lydia and Lydia smiles back.

“So you like Scott?”

More quietly she asks this time, Kira nods her head and takes another sip of her coffee.

“But it doesn't matter now because his really into Allison…”

“And Allison is really into Scott. He’s the only thing she's been talking about for the last few days…”

Lydia looks down when she says it. It must be hard for Kira to hear that. Kira doesn't deserve this at all. She's to kind and a really great girl!

“Hmmm… I thought that when he started to hang out so much with me that he was over her but I guess not… I don't know what to do…”

“Hey! Forget about him and focus on something else.”

“Like what?”

“Like…. I don't know, what are you interested in? Do you have any hobbies?”

Lydia smiles the most genuine smile she's ever smiled before.

“Lacrosse and I would like to take taekwondo lessons.”

“Then do that! Get your frustration out on that! Who knows maybe you'll find some hot guy at those lessons.”

She winks and Kira flushes and smiles back shyly.  
Lydia takes a sip of her coffee. She really liked Kira and she could see them starting to get closer.

“Thanks Lydia! I needed that, someone to talk to. So what do you want to do now?”

“It's okay! I really enjoy talking to you! I'm here if you want to talk again. Do you want to go to Macy’s?”

“Thanks! Yes let's do that!”

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stiles and Theo arrives at Scott's house. He checks his phone before walking inside. She’s teasing him and he thinks it's cute. He really wants to tell her he misses her but it's only been a few hours since he saw her, he can't write that!

**Okay fine! Don't tell her :)  
I really miss you though…**

When he pressed send he regretted the last thing he wrote… Why did he do that? He can't even remember writing it. Oh now she will be freaked out!

He walks into Scott's house and sees Allison there, he wasn't expecting her. Lydia probably told her everything, this was not going to end well for him, he thought.  
Allison greets them and Scott walks out from the kitchen.

“Hey guys! Hope it's okay if Allison join us for pizza and movie?”

“Yeah it's okay.”

Theo says and Stiles nods his head.

They walk into the kitchen and Scott opens the pizza boxes so everyone can take a bite. Before Stiles know it Theo opens his mouth to speak.

“Stiles is texting some girl and he won't tell me who it is, AND this girl is the one he left us for last night!”

“No way!!”

Allison shouts and Stiles gives Theo a ‘I will kill you’-look. Theo chuckles and puts a bit of his pizza in his mouth. Scott looks at Stiles with a smile.

“And who's this girl?”

Allison doesn't seem to know he was with Lydia, maybe she hadn't said anything to her. Then he didn't want to be the one to tell her.

“Maybe I’ll tell you some other time.”

And he takes a bit of his pizza while the other’s just stares at him.

“Oh come on tell us!”

Scott tells him. Theo shakes his head.

“I’ve tried already and he won't tell me anything!” 

Theo smirks at Stiles and he just shakes his head.

“Can we talk about somethings else now please? Like which movie to watch?”

“Okay! If you don't want to talk about it we won't push you! I thought we could see the new Jurassic Park movie…”

Scott says and looks at everyone.

“You mean Jurassic World?”

Stiles reply.

“Yes!”

Allison, Theo and Stiles look at each other and nods. They make their way to the living room and Stiles checks his phone before taking a seat next to Theo at the couch. No new texts.

_Shit why did I write that? She’s probably freaked out and won't text or talk to me now… Oh I’m such an idiot!!_

He pushes his hand thru his hair before Scott presses play and the movie starts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lydia and Kira is walking thru Macy’s for hours talking and trying clothes on. Lydia really enjoys hanging out with Kira and she hopes this won't be the last time they hang out. The time go by so fast and all of a sudden she looks at her phone and sees a text from Stiles that she got 3 hours ago. It was getting late and she looks at Kira.

“It’s getting late I should probably head home..”

“Oh yeah me to! My mom will kill me if I’m not home in 30 minutes, since I was at a party last night she wants me do be home early.”

“I understand! But I really enjoyed this. Hope we can do it again!”

Lydia touches Kira's arm when she says it and Kira smiles at her and nods.

“Yeah me too!”

They walk to their cars and say their good byes. When Lydia gets into her car she reads the text from Stiles and she blushes at the last sentence she reads. He missed her! She doesn't know what to reply. The only thing she can text back is.

**Are you home?**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stiles drives Theo home after the movie and after that he gets home himself. He walks inside and puts on the TV. He’s flipping thru the channels when his phone buzzes.

_Lydia_

Oh no she probably wants to talk about his text.

**Eh yeah. Why?**

He doesn't get a reply and after 15 minutes there's a knock on the door. He opens it and there she is, Lydia!

“I missed you too!”


	18. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on I will stop using Lydia's and Stiles point of view  
> and just write both in the same chapters.  
> Enjoy!  
> And thanks for all the comments and kudos! <3

Lydia can't believe that she's actually is standing in front of Stiles front door.  
She really didn't want to go home to an empty house, she wanted to see him.  
She hesitates for a few seconds before knocking on the door and in a few seconds his standing right in front of her.  
She smiles and tells him.

"I missed you too!"

He's shocked that she's the one standing in front of him at 9pm on a Saturday night.  
It takes a few minutes before he finally lets her in.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come..._

Lydia thought.  
She stops in the hallway and turns to face him.

"Sorry... I just didn't want to go home to an empty house a Saturday night..."

"Okay... Well you're welcome here anytime you want to."

He scratches the back of his neck, a little nervous that she's there, they walk into the living room.

_What should I do? Ask her to see a movie maybe?_

He thinks.

"So... do you want to watch a movie? You can choose which one."

Lydia takes a seat on the couch and smiles, patting the seat next to her for him to take a seat.

_I just want to spend time with you..._

Is all she want's to say but for now that would probably freak him out.

"Okay. What do you have?"

He walks to the couch and takes a seat next to her. She can feel her blood rising up to her cheeks.  
She quickly look up to the TV so he wont notice.

But he notice, he thinks it's so cute when she try's to hide that she's blushing.  
They haven't unpacked all the DVD's, but Netflix is full of movies to watch.

"Well... We can look thru Netflix."

"Okay..."

They go thru Netflix and settles on Captain America, it has cute boys for Lydia to watch and action for Stiles.  
She didn't want to pick a chick-flick the first time she's going to watch a movie alone with him.  
Stiles is really glad she picked this movie because he has already seen it and then it doesn't matter if he gets distracted by Lydia because he  
already know's whats going to happen.  
Lydia on her part has also seen the movie and one of the reasons she picked it was so that if she got distracted by Stiles she would know how the movie ends.

Stiles presses play and the movie starts. After a few seconds into the movie he remembered that he's got some popcorn in the kitchen and he really  
craved some right now, but he can't stop the movie now. But after the first scene of the movie he couldn't take it, he wanted something to distract himself that  
Lydia was sitting right next to him. If he got popcorn he could focus on eating those for a while. So he paused the movie and turned to Lydia

"Hey, do you want some popcorn?"

Lydia was a little confused to why he paused just after a few minutes but when she heard popcorn she nodded her head and smiled.  
Stiles walked out to the kitchen and she could hear the microwave start. She looked around the living room and saw a blanket on one of the armchairs and she grabbed it and snuggled herself into it.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Stiles made some popcorn and looked thru the fridge to find some sodas as well. Still he couldn't believe that Lydia was there.  
When the microwave beeped he poured the popcorn into a bowl and got the sodas and got back to the living room were he finds Lydia crawled up into a blanket on the couch.

"Are you cold?"

He put down the bowl on the table and the sodas.

Lydia flushed a little, she wasn't really cold but she liked to snuggle up on the couch under a blanket every time she saw movies. She shakes her head and smiles.

"No... I just like to snuggle up under a blanket when I see movies."

He takes a seat and smiles, she's so cute when she flushes and he can see the real her.  
He presses play again and they watch the movie.  
After half an hour Stiles glides closer to Lydia, it wasn't planed or anything he just really wanted to get closer to her.  
Lydia can feel that Stiles is getting closer and closer to her, she start do glide closer to him as well and before she knows it their hands are touching.  
They both look down to their hands and then up to each other. Green emerald eyes meets whisky gold brown once.  
Both leaning in to each other and suddenly their lips meets. Softly and gentle, his hands finds their way up to her cheeks to cup them and hers pulling on his shirt.

This kiss is something Lydia has never experience before, it's always been harsh and uncontrollable, clothes flying everywhere, pulling and scratching. But not this.  
This was gentle and soft and perfect, just like she always saw in the movies but never thought she would have.

Stiles couldn't believe he was kissing her and that she actually kisses him back. He doesn't want to let go until he realize he's holding his breath and needs to get some air.  
He pulls away slowly and his forehead is resting on hers.

When he pulls away she doesn't want him to. She pulls a little harder on his shirt and bits her lips while she looks at his lips.  
They sit there quiet for a few minutes just breathing each other in. No one what's to ruin this moment. A moment Lydia will remember for the rest of her life.  
Her first kiss. Yes she's been kissed before but not like this. She considers this to be her first real kiss, a kiss you'll remember for the rest of your life.

Stiles can't open his eyes because he's to afraid that if he opens them this will all go away and he will wake up in his room without her.

A noise from the movie pulls them apart. And Stiles opens his eyes and she's still there. This was not a dream, he really just kissed her.  
They're quiet for a few more minutes just looking into each others eyes.

Stiles really wants to kiss her again but he knows that if he does non of them will stop and he doesn't want to ruin anything with Lydia, he want's to get to  
know her better and ask her out on a date before they do something more then kiss.

Lydia wants more and goes in for another kiss but Stiles stops her.

"Hey Lydia! I know that if we kiss again it will go out of hand and I don't really know you that well... Don't get me wrong I really want to kiss you again but  
I just think that we probably should get to know each other better before we do something else..."

Lydia's shocked. Guy's always want's more from her they never say stop. What was he saying? That he want's to know her better before they kiss again?

She leans back at the couch confused.

"So... You do want to be with me but you want to know me better before we do anything?"

Stiles flushes and he can't believe he just turned Lydia down, LYDIA! What was he thinking?  
He scratches the back of his head and swallows thickly.

"Eh... Yeah... It's just that... I really like you Lydia and I don't want to be just another conquest. I want you! I want to be with you!"

Lydia's a little taking back of all he just said. How can he think his just another conquest? She's so crushing on him and she wouldn't just have her way with him and then move on.  
Stiles eyes are looking down on his legs and Lydia scoots closer to him and places a hand on his cheek.

"Stiles, you're not just a conquest. I've opened up to you and told you things I haven't even told Allison about. I really like you too and I want you!"

Stiles can't believe his ears. Did she just tell him she wants him too?  
Lydia flushes and her eyes goes from his eyes to his lips to his eyes again.  
Now Stiles goes for it, he kisses her so that she flies back and lands on her back against the couch, his on top of her and she can feel a smile on his lip while he continues to kiss her.  
A heated make out session takes place and Stiles shirt flies to the floor, Lydia traces her hand up and down his abs and gives out a moan.  
His hands find their way under her shirt and he flips them around so she's on top of him.

The movie ends and they haven't been paying attention to it at all. They pull away and both smile and flushes, they can't believe they just made out on his couch.  
Stiles take a glimpse on the living room clock, it's 11.15 pm.  
He pulls his arms around her waist and pulls her closer on top of him.

"So... do you want to sleep over?"

Lydia flushes, that's all she's been thinking about since they pulled apart, she didn't want to go home now. She wanted to stay.  
She smiles and looks down at her hands on his chest.

"If you wan't me to stay I can rearrange my sleeping schedule."

She winks and chuckle a little. Stiles smiles because her sleeping next to him is what he's been dreaming about for the last couple of nights.

"Okay, but I don't want to have sex with you until we've been on a proper date first, is that okay?"

Lydia is stunned, no one has ever asked her out on a date before. But she's willing to try this and she wants to try this with him.

"You want to take me on a date?"

Stiles' confused. 

"Yeah... Is that so hard to believe?"

She bits her lip and looks away.

"It's just... I've never been on a real date before..."

Stiles raises his eyebrow'n and pushes himself up on the couch, Lydia sits on her knees looking down.

"You've never been on a date? But you've had boyfriends right?"

"Not like that... As I told you last night they were just distractions, no one I really feel in love with. Just someone I could call when I was lonely at home  
to come and distract me and someone to show off at school. It was never about love or anything..."

Stiles feels sad for her, she's never been treated with respect, though, she never wanted that either. He's glad she's willing to try it with him though.

"Okay, but can we not tell our friends about us, this... because I really want to make it right for you."

He asks her.  
She looks up at him and smiles.

"I'm okay with that... So we're like a secret couple?"

Stiles chuckles.

"If you want to call us that sure..."

He reaches for her hand and stroke the backside of it. She's drawing circles on his leg.

"But that means we can't hold hands or kiss at school...?"

She pouts her lip and he thinks she's so adorable when she does but he shakes his head.

"No, no holding hands or kissing until we're really sure this is what we want. Okay?"

"Fine, but I can't promise you I wont at least try to get you alone in one of the janitor closets."

She winks and he chuckles. He brushes her hair behind her ear and stands up.

"Should we go to bed? I have a videogame marathon tomorrow so I can't be tired."

She stands up across from him and pouts her lip again.

"But what am I going to do tomorrow?"

He puts his hands on her hips and smirks.

"I don't know... do something with Allison or Kira or just study."

"Fine, I'll text Allison tomorrow. But I'm coming here to sleep if that's okay. My mom wont be back until Monday."

"Fine, my dad gets of work Monday morning so if we leave early he wont see us okay?"

"Okay, now lets get to your bed."

She sprints up to his bedroom with him right after her and she jumps into the bed. Stiles stops in the doorway.

"So do you need to borrow a new shirt or did you bring mine back?"

"I need to borrow a new one. And do you have to sleep in a shirt? You're to hot to be hiding those abs under a pj."

She points at his abs when she says it and he flushes.  
He can't believe she actually thinks he's hot.

"Okay, but pants is going on okay?"

"Okay..."

He grabs a pj shirt for Lydia and some pants for him. He walk into the bathroom to give her some privacy to get changed. He brushes his teeth and walk  
back into his room. She's all curled up under his duvet and he slides under next to her.  
She's moving closer with her back against his chest and he puts his arm around her waist.

"This is nice..."

She says before she yawns and he snuggles his nose into her hair and whispers.

"Yes it is..."

Her hair smells so good and he gives her a kiss on the neck.  
Lydia gets chills up her spine when she feels his lips on her neck.

They doze of pretty quickly and both with a smile on their faces.


	19. Sunday

Lydia woke up before Stiles, he was still holding his arm around her and she turns to see his face.  
She puts her head on her palm and looks at his face.  
He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. She sees his molds all around his face and  
she traces them with her finger.

Stiles can feel something on his face and squints his eyes open, there she is, the girl of his dreams beaming down on him.  
He smiles a soft smile and opens his eyes widely.

Lydia smile and kisses his cheek when he wakes up her hair hanging down from her face.

"You're really cute when you're sleeping..."

She says and hides behind her hair, Stiles pushes himself up and brushes her hair away from her face.

"Well you always look cute!"

He smiles and leans in to kiss her when his phone buzzes on the nightstand.  
He sighs and places his head on her shoulder.

"Of course, someone always needs to interrupt."

Lydia pushes him and he checks his phone.

"It's Liam, he's asking if I'm ready to get my butt kicked, ha, he doesn't know who his talking to."

Lydia rolls her eyes and jumps over him to get to the bathroom. She looks over her shoulder before she enters the bathroom and she can see  
Stiles checking her out. She flushes and closes the door.

Stiles is in aw at how beautiful Lydia can look in the morning with no effort what so ever.  
When she closes the door he picks up his phone again and texts Liam.

**You wish! I will destroy you! ;)**

He walks to the dresser and pulls out some worn out jeans and a gray loos hoddie and he puts on his glasses, he's got a shelf with all his caps on and  
picks one with the Met's logo on. He walks over to the bed again and lays down and waits for Lydia to come out of the bathroom.

Lydia stands in front of the mirror with Stiles shirt on and she brushes thru her hair with her fingers, wiping some makeup away and puts some toothpaste on her  
finger and try's to brush it on her teeth.  
When she walks out she sees that Stiles already dressed, and his so good at it. She flushes a little when he looks up at her.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could get some breakfast at the diner before I drive you home?"

She walks to the bed and pick up her clothes that's on the floor. She put on her pants right in front of him.

"Okay, but I have my own car. I can drive myself home."

"Yeah right... I'll just pick you up after the game tonight."

"Sounds good. But breakfast first!"

She straddle on his lap and bends over him to kiss his lips.  
He pulls her down even more so that their chests touch.  
Her tongue finding it's way into his mouth and he pulls away.

"Hey, I haven't brushed my teeth yet..."

"I don't care!"

She goes in one more time and now her tongue meets his.  
A few minutes goes by and he pulls away and push himself up with Lydia in his lap.

"Okay, now I have to brush them and then we're going to get breakfast, I'm starving."

Lydia smiles and looks down at his lips again, giving him a small peck and the she gets of off him.  
Stiles walks to the bathroom and closes the door and Lydia change into her own shirt.  
After w few minutes he walk out and Lydia stands up from the bed.

"I'll race ya to the car."

He had just walked out when Lydia starts to sprint down to the front door.  
Stiles didn't even have his shoes on and just ran down and slipped into his Nike sneakers.  
Lydia was already in her car when Stiles came up to his. She waved and smirked and drove down the driveway and into the street.  
Stiles right behind her in his Jeep.

When they pull up to the diner it's 10.30 and Lydia is starving.  
She gets out of her car and Stiles joins her, taking her hand.  
They smile and walk inside. They take a table in a corner so if someone they knew would come in they could hide.  
This was so new and they didn't want anyone to know about them.

They sit across from each other and the waiter comes and takes their orders.  
Pancakes with syrup and fresh pressed juice and a bottle of water.  
The waiter walks away and Lydia plays footsie with Stiles under the table.

"So when's our first date?"

Lydia smiles and blinks away with her lashes when she asks.

"Oh, I'm not telling you, I want to surprise you."

Stiles narrows his eyes at her and smirks.

"Oh come on! I hate surprises...."

"No! If it's your first date I want it to be perfect, no spoilers okay?"

"Fine..."

Their food comes out and they eat and small talk about school, music, movies.  
Lydia texts Allison during their talk.

**Hi! Do you wanna meet up today?**

Allison replies.

**Oh sorry Lyds... I made plans with Scott... Can we meet tomorrow?**

Lydia sighs and Stiles intertwines his fingers with hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing... Allison's busy with Scott today... Guess I'll just make some homework while I wait for you."

She replies Allison.

**Okay.. Well Stiles wanted to study together tomorrow after school. But I'll see you at school.**

Stiles feels guilty to live her all alone for the day so he texts Liam.

**Hey, is it okay if Lydia tags along? She texted me and she's alone today since Scott and Allison have plans.**

He lied but it was just because he didn't want Liam to know he actually was with her right now.  
Lydia sighs again and Stiles pulling her hand up to his lips and kisses the back of her hand.  
His phone buzzes and he smiles when he reads the text from Liam

**Okay she can come. Then it will be you, me, Lydia, Hayden, Mason and Isaac. See you in 30 minutes!**

He meets her gaze with a smile on his face.

"You can come to Liam's with me. Hayden, Isaac and Mason will be there as well. He texted me it's okay."

Lydia smiles but shyly.

"I don't want to intrude on you're game day..."

"You wont, Hayden is there so it's not just guys and I really would miss you if you weren't there."

He winks at her and smiles.  
Lydia flushes.

"Okay. But I'll drive my car home and get some clothes for tomorrow and my tooth brush and we can ride together to Liam's."

"Okay, then we better go now. You can go ahead I'll pay."

"Okay."

They stand up from the table and Lydia places her hands around his waist and his hands finds their way around hers.  
He goes in for a kiss and she meets him half way. Her hands finds their way under his hoddie and they deepen their kiss.  
They pull away and Lydia walk out the door and Stiles pays their food before he drives to Lydia's house.

Lydia pack a bag with clothes, makeup, hair brush and toothbrush in it.  
She changes her clothes, she can't be seen in the same outfit she had yesterday, what if Kira shows up she would  
notice she's wearing the same clothes.  
She keeps the jeans on and puts on a white tank to and a oversize cardigan, she puts her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.  
She hears Stiles jeep and run outside.  
She jumps into the car and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, we can't show them anything is going on between us. So this is our last chance to make out before  
we arrive to Liam's house."

"Then why are you talking?"

They have a heated make out session in his jeep. Lydia's cardigan flies of and she straddle over Stiles knees and one of his hand cups her face  
and the other the small of her back. One of her hand is behind his neck and the other she uses to throw his cap to the side so she can brush thru his hair.  
After 15 minutes Stiles lifts Lydia over to her seat and starts the engine. Lydia pulls down the visor and fixes her hair.  
She pulls on her cardigan and places Stiles cap on his head again.

Liam lives 5 minutes away from Lydia. They pull up to the driveway and look at each other.

"Okay... So here we go!"

Stiles smirks at Lydia and they get out of the jeep and walk up to Liam's front door. Hayden's the one to open.  
She greets them and hugs Lydia.

"It's so nice to have a girl here with all these boys! Thank god you came!"

Lydia smiles and they walk into the living room, Isaac and Mason's already there.

"Finally Stiles!"

Liam sighs and rolls his eyes playfully.

"Sorry I picked up Lydia. But now I'm here so let's get started!"

Hayden and Lydia take a seat on the couch while Stiles, Liam, Mason and Isaac all sits on the floor.

They turn on the first game of the day, Call Of Duty - Black ops 3.

Lydia rolls her eyes and turns to Hayden next to her.

"So... Do you usually just sit and watch as they play?"

Hayden smiles shyly.

"Yes... I don't have any girl friends in my year because I usually hang out with Malia and Kira or Liam and Mason..."

Lydia can't understand that she doesn't have any friends in her own class. Why is that?

"Why doesn't you have any other friends?"

"Well... When I started freshman year the only one I knew since before was Liam because we grew up in the same community but he got transferred. I had friends at my old school  
until I got transferred to freshman year at Beacon Hills. Liam was the only one I knew so I started hanging out with him and then with the gang so I didn't really think I needed other friends."

Lydia smiles and nods, she know exactly what she's talking about since when Lydia started hanging out with Stiles and Scott and the rest she didn't think she needed other friends either.

"I know what you mean. What do you say just you and me go into the kitchen and get to know each other better?"

They boys scream and shout to each other and Lydia rolls her eyes once again.

_Boys..._

"Yes that sounds great! Maybe we can bake a pie or something?"

"Yes lets do that."

They stand up and Hayden kisses Liam's head and Stiles quickly glances over at Lydia confused to why they were leaving the room.  
Lydia notice and tells everyone that their going to make a pie in the kitchen.  
She sees Stiles sigh in belief, he gives her a quick smile and turns around to face the TV again.

After a few hours of video gaming, eating pie, talking it's time to head home for everyone since it's school tomorrow.  
Lydia really enjoyed getting to know Hayden better and she feels like Hayden's the sister she never had. They make plans to go shop on Tuesday  
and they'll bring Kira and Allison along.  
Stiles, Lydia, Isaac and Mason all walk thru the front door and says their good byes to each other.  
Stiles and Lydia gets into the Jeep and he drives home.  
Lydia takes his hand in hers while they drive.

"Hey, I missed doing this."

Stiles chuckles a little and winks at her.

"Yeah me too!"

He parks the car and Lydia grabs he bag from the backseat. They walk into the house and when the door closes Lydia jumps up and puts her legs around Stiles waist, her hands around his neck. Stiles a little taken back by the sudden action but he hold her up and kisses her neck.  
Lydia throws her head back and Stiles almost loses his grip on her. He pulls her in closer to kiss her lips.  
He walk up to his room with Lydia around his waist. When he reaches the room he throws her down on the bed and hunches over her. She squeals a little and licks her lips while he takes his glasses of and his shirt. Lydia can't believe that she's actually lucky enough to see him like this.  
Okay, so she's been with hot guy's before but Stiles, Stiles is something different, something she's never experienced before.  
The kisses turns into a make out session, hotter then the one last night because now Lydia's top flies of as well and Stiles can't believe how hot she is.  
She's got the most perfect breasts he's ever seen, in a black laced bra. Her hands goes down to the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers and thats when Stiles pulls away.

"Lydia... We are not having sex okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

He sits up on the edge of the bed and Lydia sits up next to him.

"Because... I want this to be special okay!"

She strokes his back with her finger lightly.

"Hey, it is! I have never wanted to be with someone so much as I want to be with you."

He gives her a smile and a kiss on the lips, she deepens it and pulls him into her, chest touching.  
He pulls back once more.

"No... I want it to be special because you deserves it. Maybe you can't see it but you are worth so much more then you'r precious boyfriend's been giving you."

_I don't deserve him... He's to good for me... No one has ever said that to me..._

Lydia looks down and can feel a tear coming thru her eye, she wipes it away before he can see it.  
He puts his finger under her chin and lifts it up to see into her beautiful eyes.

"Lydia, you deserve it!"

She tries to force a smile but she can't instead another tear finds it way thru her eye and this time he's the one wiping it away.  
He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her. She snuggle her nose agains his chest and a few more tears finds their way out.

_Why am I crying... He's the most amazing person in the world and I'm crying when he  
tell's me I deserved better then my precious boys..._

_She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen cry, and the fact that she's letting me see her cry and that I'm  
the one to hold her when she does that's beautiful in it self. I'm really starting to fall for this girl._

_I'm really starting to fall for this boy._

She pulls away slowly and kiss his lips, his beautiful, cute cupids bow that she's been dreaming about since the day he walked into the lunch room  
for the first time.

After a few seconds Lydia pulls away.

"Thanks..."

Stiles narrows his eyes in confusion.

"For what?"

"For being you and walking into my life."

He smiles a soft genuine smile and brushes some loose curls behind her ears.

"You're welcome."

He kisses her again and then he stands up and walk over to the dresser to get his pyjama pants.  
Lydia walk down and gets her bag, when she come up Stiles already in his loose pyjama pants and they're hanging low on his hips, he  
got his tooth brush in his mouth and he's packing his backpack for tomorrow.  
Lydia walk into the bathroom and get's change into the shirt she borrowed the first night she slept there.  
She brushes her hair and take some of his toothpaste for her toothbrush when he knocks on the door to get in.  
She opens the door and he walk inside.  
They stand next to each other at the sink and brushes their teeth, flushing and smiling at each other.  
This is so intimate, Lydia has never done this before, getting ready for bed together.  
Stiles had a girlfriend two years ago but they never slept over because their parents thought they were to young, so he's never done this before either.

They crawl under the duvet and Lydia places her head on his chest and his arm around her back.  
They kiss for a few seconds before the pull apart.

"Good night Stiles..."

"Good night gorgeous."

Lydia flushes and closes her eyes and Stiles doze of with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized that this maybe wont be written in any's pov as much as in third person but I'll try to get some POV's in to the chapters.


	20. Asking out

The first three days of the week goes by and Lydia and Stiles hides their relationship when their with the group and at school.  
But that hasn't stopped Lydia to pulling Stiles into the janitors closet a few times during class.  
She can't take not to touch him at all when she sees him so of course she texts him when she  
know everyones at class to meet her in the janitors closet just to steal a few kisses and to feel his body against hers,  
before they returns to class.

Every time she sees him walk thru the doors she gets butterflies in her stomach. That's never happened before.  
She tries to always have someone between her and Stiles when they eat lunch and when they walk to class,  
she knows that if no one's in between them she wont be able to touch him.  
Monday night she studies with Stiles but it ends with them up on his bed making out.  
She doesn't stay over because they don't want their parents to know yet and besides Lydia's mom  
wants her home when her boyfriend's not there.  
Tuesday she goes to the mall with Allison, Hayden and Kira. They spend the whole afternoon there so  
she wont see Stiles until Wednesday morning when she arrives to school and then she wont get to kiss him either.  
To not blow their secret she can't say no to Allison when she want's to hang out after school when Scott has lacrosse.  
Lydia really wanted to watch the practice so she could see Stiles without a shirt.  
But Allison wanted alone time to talk about Scott. So she agreed to hang with her.

Lydia gets to Allison's house and she meets Mr. Argent in the doorway.

"Hi Mr. Argent! Where are you going?"

"Hi Lydia. I'm going on a date. See you later!"

"Oh that's nice! See yah!"

She walk in to Allison's room and bumps down on her bed, Allison's in front of the computer with some homework.

"So what do you want to do?"

Lydia sighs, she really wanted to watch the practice and see Stiles.  
Allison turns to face Lydia.

"I don't know... I just miss you. It feels like we haven't spoken for days.."

Lydia rises up from the bed and narrows her eyes at Allison.

"We spoke at school and yesterday we spent the whole afternoon with each other..."

"Yeah but we're never alone anymore. There's always someone else there. I really want to know  
what you think about Scott and if you got to Stiles or if you're totally over him?"

Lydia lays back down, she doesn't know what to say, she tells Allison almost everything, okay not everything but everything  
that has with boys to do.

"We've just been hanging out and he really needed help with some homework stuff so I offered to help him."

"Okay, so you're over him?"

Allison rises her eyebrow.

"I don't know, it's just something about him that draws me in."

She didn't lie, he was drawing her in alright but it wasn't the hole truth. Lydia pushes herself up on the bed and look right into Allison's eyes.

"So what about you and Scott? How are things?"

"It's good, no it's great. He's so nice and always ask's me what I want and not just do what pleases him, you know?"

"He sounds like a real gentlemen. I can see he make's you happy..."

"Yeah he does..."

They decide to watch a movie when Allison's done with her homework. The Notebook again, that's their go to movie, they both love it.

 

**________________________________________________________________**

 

Stiles get's lots of texts from Lydia to meet her in the janitor closet, and he can't deny that he think it's exciting to  
sneak out and fool around in the janitor closet every time they can.  
Everyday when he walk into the school and see her glorious face smiling at him he feels butterflies in his stomach,  
it takes all his willpower not to kiss or hug her. In some ways he hates that he suggested that they keep this a secret.  
Every time he leaves the janitor closet before her he cups her cheeks and deepens the kiss so he has something to hold on  
to for the rest of the day.  
He's so happy that they made plans to meet up to study on Monday, just the two of them.  
Lydia forces him to do his homework before she gives him his award, but that didn't last long until  
she gave in when he nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her softly.  
Unfortunately she had do go home for the evening leaving Stiles alone with his dad. That sucked!  
And the next day wasn't better when she had plans with the girls, so Stiles decided to go with Scott and Theo to the gym and then  
he followed Scott home and they played video games to occupy himself.  
Scott asked about _the girl_ again but Stiles just blew it off.  
That night when he lied in his bed he planed how to ask Lydia out, without anyone knowing.  
He came up with the idea to send her a red rose on Thursday for her advanced math class,  
with a card saying: _Will you go out with me this Friday? from you know who..._  
Because then he would see her at lunch and get a respond from her.  
She deserve to have some romance in school even if she don't think she does.  
He plans the date as well and doze off to sleep.

Wednesday he just see's her for chemistry class, lunch and a few heated make out sessions in the janitor closet. He gets  
a text from her when he's walking out to the field that she wont bee there because of Allison and she can't  
refuse her best friend some alone time. Stiles sighs, because he had hoped to see her there as an confidence boost for him.  
And he knows she wont be able to come over tonight either.  
He has practice and he's getting a lot better. At the end Coach gather everyone and tells them they have a game on Saturday afternoon.  
Everyone cheers and high fives, and this will be Stiles first game. 

When he come's home and got something to eat he phones the local flower shop and order a red rose with a card, and delivery to Beacon Hills High School and to room number 541.  
He joins his dad in front of the TV.

"So who were you ordering flowers to?"

Stiles flushes and narrows his eyes to his father.

"What do you mean?"

"Son, I heard you on the phone ordering roses okay... If you don't want to tell me fine but I hope  
she know she's special if _you're_ giving her flowers at school."

Stiles turns to the TV again and scratches the back of his neck.

"She's very special... You'll find out soon okay but in the meantime we want it to  
be a secret just so we can figure out if this is what we want."

"That's really great son. I'm happy for you."

They watch TV in silence for the rest of the evening before he goes to sleep.

**___________________________________________________**

The next day Lydia arrives to school, she's got so many butterflies in her stomach because she  
hasn't seen Stiles since yesterday. She's walking up to her locker when someone pulls her into  
an empty class room.

_Stiles..._

She smiles and her hands are around his neck in no time pulling him down for a kiss.  
It takes a few minutes before they pull away.

"Good morning to you too..."

He says and licks his lips. She don't want to let go just yet.

"Hi... I've missed you..."

He smirks and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you too."

They stand there in silence for a few seconds before he kiss her again on the lips and then  
they pull apart. He opens the class door and walk out looking right and left so no one will see  
him. Lydia walk out a few seconds later, she's checking him out from behind.  
He's got on a pair of black jeans, a green button up shirt and a motorcycle jacket. His hair pointing  
in all directions. He looks over his shoulder and winks thru his glasses.  
She can feel a warming feeling going thru her body. What is this boy doing to her?

The classes goes by slowly just because she know's that the only time she's going to have with  
Stiles today is lunch. She walks to her last class before lunch and takes a seat next to Danny.  
The class starts and after 15 minutes there's a knock on the door.  
Mrs. Clarkson opens the door and theirs a delivery man standing there with a rose in his hand.

"Can I help you?"

Mrs. Clarkson asks confused to why there's a delivery man in front of her.

"I'm searching for a Miss. Martin, Lydia Martin?"

Mrs. Clarkson turns to Lydia and waves her over.  
Lydia's stunned, what is all this?

"That's me..."

"This is for you."

The delivery man gives her the rose and walk away.  
Lydia look at Mrs. Clarkson.

"Take a seat Lydia!"

She walks back to her seat and opens the card that's attached to the rose, the most beautiful big rose she's ever seen.

_Will you go out with me this Friday? from you know who..._

Lydia flushes and close the card before someone sees it. She knew exactly who it was from.

_Stiles..._


	21. The day before the date

Lydia walked out of the class room, beaming. She rushed to her locker and left the rose inside before  
heading to the lunch area. Stiles, Scott and Theo sat around a table and she waved at Stiles when their eyes meet.  
Stiles pushed up from the seat, excusing himself.  
He walked up to Lydia in the lunch line. He placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey. Did you get my surprise?"

Lydia couldn't stop the smile that was growing on her face.

"Yes..."

She hides her face in her hair when she looks down at the floor. Stiles pulled his hand away to not  
draw attention to them.

"And?"

He tries to find her face but she's just looking down. She gather herself before looking up at him again.

"And, yes!"

She nods her head and smiles, all she wanted to do was to grab his neck and pull him down for a kiss. But there's to  
many people around. She get her tray and she walks with Stiles to the table.

"Okay so I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow."

He smirked at her and Lydia flushes.  
Stiles sits back down next to Scott and Lydia takes a seat across from Scott and next to  
Theo, she know if she would sit next to Stiles she wouldn't have the strength to not touch him.  
Scott opens his mouth when they take a seat.

"And what did you two talk about? Lydia you flushed!"

Scott smirks and takes a bite of his apple, Lydia is taken back to what he said. What should she say?  
Stiles quickly responds:

"Just asking if she's coming to the lacrosse game on Saturday."

Lydia sighs softly.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't miss it! You guy's are obviously the best team in the league."

Stiles smiles and looks down at his tray and picks his food.  
Lydia does the same. Glad he'd saved her from embarrassment.  
Allison and Isaac soon joined them and lunch went by to quick for Lydia, because  
she wanted to be with Stiles a few minutes more.  
Now she had the same class as him and Isaac, English history.  
She couldn't drag him out to the janitors closet because then Isaac would suspect something.  
When she sat down next to Emma, Stiles and Isaac took a place next to each other.  
Lydia wrote a text to Stiles.

**After this class we're meeting in the janitors closet! I can't wait until after lacrosse practice. ;)**

When Stiles read the text he glanced over to meet Lydia's eyes and he nodded unobtrusive so Isaac wouldn't notice.  
After class Lydia was out the door in no time. Stiles lingered before walking out to the hallway and said bye to Isaac before  
heading in the direction to the janitors closet, before opening the door he looked around so no one would see him walk in.  
He closed the door and before he could really turn around Lydia grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. A deep, deep kiss.  
Her hands finding their way under his shirt and up his bare chest.  
Stiles hands in her hair and one under her shirt going up her back.  
After a few minutes they hear the bell ring and they have to go to class.  
They pull apart and Stiles head rests on Lydia's.

"I don't want to leave..."

He sighs and his head drops to the crock of her neck and Lydia sighs as well.

"Me neither... But we can't not show up because people will get suspicious to why non of us where at our classes."

She pushes him up from her and gives him a peck on his lips.

"I'll come and watch the lacrosse practice okay? And after that we're all going for pizza. And tomorrow we'll be all alone for our date. I can't wait!"

Stiles grins and gives her a peck back on her lips before slipping out of the room.  
Lydia bits her lip and fixes her hair before walking out and rushing to her class. Biology...

The last classes goes by and Allison's waiting at Lydia's locker when she get's to it.

"Hey... We're watching the practice today right?"

Lydia open's her locker and Allison sees the rose.

"Who's that from???"

Lydia quickly puts the rose into her bag and hushes Allison.

"Shhh.. God Allison!"

Allison is to eager to know who she got the rose from that she didn't hear Lydia hush her.

"How's it from??"

Lydia rolls her eyes and closes the locker door, she starts walking to the exit doors with Allison following her like a puppy.

"Lydia! Who gave you that rose?"

Lydia tries to ignore Allison until she grabs Lydia's arm so she stops.

"Lydia!"

"Oh, fine... Eh... I've got an secret admirer. It doesn't say a name..."

She doesn't want to lie to her best friend but it wasn't a total lie because there wasn't a name on the card.  
Allison smiles widely and claps her hands.

"Oh that's so exiting!! I wonder who it is..."

Lydia gins and rolls her eyes starting to walk to the field again with Allison's arm in hers.  
They arrives to the field and sees Hayden on the bleachers waving at them. They join her and wait's  
until the team runs out to the field for their practice.

After practice the boys and Kira run's in to take a shower before they meet up at the parking lot.  
Lydia, Allison, Hayden and Malia are waiting at the boys next to Stiles jeep.  
Lydia is leaning against the jeep and when Stiles and the rest of the gang walks outside and  
he sees Lydia leaning against his car he bits his lips to stop the smile,  
she looks so hot in her plaid mini skirt and loos dark red crop top. Her hair flies in the wind as  
she laugh at something Malia said.

They gather together and decides to go for Pizza Hut.  
Lydia, Kira, Hayden in Lydia's car.  
Allison, Scott, Liam in Allison's  
and Stiles, Theo, Malia, Isaac and Mason in Stiles'.

At Pizza Hut Lydia and Stiles end up next to each other.  
That was not planed at all and they feel a little uncomfortable just because they don't know how to  
act normal and not wakening suspicioun.  
When they get their food Lydia feels a hand on her thigh, just like the other week when Stiles  
had placed his hand on her thigh to tease her.  
Now he was doing it because he couldn't help himself with her next to him.  
Lydia intertwines her fingers with his under the table. Subtle.  
She plays with his long, slinky fingers and she can't stop wondering how it  
would feel with his fingers inside of her. She blacks out and thinks about every single detail he would do to  
her body when they finally decides to take this to the next level of their relationship.  
She's starting to feel a little wet in her private parts and  
shakes her thoughts away and clears her throat. She places Stiles hand on his thigh still holding  
his hand and Stiles turns to her and leans in.

"Are you okay?"

Lydia nods her head and gives him a reassuring smile. He nods his head back at her and faces Theo and  
Lydia joins in to the conversation with Theo, Stiles and Malia.  
After dinner everyone needs to get home, both for homework and Coach wanted his boys  
to be well rested to Saturday so he wanted them to get a lot of sleep.

Lydia drove Hayden and Kira home and Stiles drove Malia, Theo and Mason home  
before heading home himself.  
When he sat down at his desk and opened the history book he gets a text from Lydia.

**Hey... Is your dad home?**

He smiles and replies:

**No.. You can come if you want to. :) I want you to!**

It takes a few seconds before he hears a knock on the door.  
Was she already her?  
He gets down to the front door and opens it, sure thing there she was.  
She jumped up into his arms, her legs around his waist and she kisses his neck and up  
to his lips.  
Stiles tries to pull away but she just pulls him in closer, he speaks while she's still kissing him.

"Hey Lydia.. What's happening?"

Lydia pulls away and licks her lips she leans into his ear and whispers.

"I want you right now... I can't take the wait..."

She licks his earlobe and he moans a little trying to ignore the fact that this was turning him on.

"Lydia, I told you I'm not having sex until we've been on a date and we're sure this is what we want..."

He swallows thickly and seats her down on the couch in the living room. He sits on the coffee table across from her.  
She leans in again and starts to pull her shirt off.

"But why... I really like you and you like me can't we just do something? Please... I'll do anything you want..."

She straddles over his lap and kisses him on his neck.  
He grabs her arms and push her away.

"Lydia stop okay... I really want to do this right! Just wait another day okay?"

She sighs and her head is resting in the crock of his neck.

"Fine... But if the date is a success then I'm giving you a reward. Okay?"

She smiles and kisses his neck again.

"Alright, just wait until tomorrow okay?"

He looks down at her face and gives her a wink.  
She nods and sits up, putting her shirt on again.

"So what were you doing before I got here?"

"History. You're welcome to join me in my homework before my dad comes home."

"Okay... But I hate history, I just do it because I want to spend time with you."

She stands up and grabs his hand before they walk up to his room.  
She lays down on her stomach on the bed while he sits in his desk chair reading his history book.  
Lydia look thru her phone, Facebook, Instagram and snapchat. After a while  
Stiles right in front of her and he's giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, can't I at least get one on the lips?"

She narrows her eyes and then winks as he flips her over to her back as he crouch over her, holding  
her wrists over her head and he goes for a kiss on her collarbone and walks up her neck before landing on her lips.

"I thought you were going to do some homework?"

Stiles pulls away and smirks at her

"It's not that easy when you're lying on my bed and I'm pretty worked up after what happened downstairs. I'm not a monk you know."

He wiggles his eyebrows and goes in for a kiss again, this time she's not interrupting him.  
Once again their tongues meets and Lydia pulls his shirt up to feel his bare chest to her body.  
Just as she's on her way to take her top of they hear the door slam and a voice shouting.

"Stiles, I'm home."

Stiles places his head in the crock of Lydia's neck and Lydia sighs.

"Shit... My dad's home."

Lydia crawls out of the bed and straightening her skirt and brushes thru her hair with her fingers.  
Stiles sits up and pulls his shirt back on before he walks up behind Lydia and embraces her from behind, kissing her  
hair. Lydia smiles and closes her eyes, this is so new and it feels so good. He turns her around and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I'l guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Lydia smiles and bits her lip.

"Yeah... Before I leave, what should I wear to our date tomorrow?"

Stiles look down meeting her eyes.

"I don't know... You look beautiful in everything so just put on something."

"Stiles, are we going to be outside or inside?"

"I can't say that, it's a surprise remember."

He smirks and winks, she want's to know if she needs to have a jacket or leggings or pants, but she  
realize she wont get anything out of him so she'll just have to wing it.

She opens the door an walk down with Stiles behind her, she waves good bye to Mr. Stilinski sitting in front of the TV and then says good night to Stiles.  
She walks out and drives home.  
Stiles walk inside the living room and takes a seat next to his dad.

"She's the one right?"

Stiles mouth drops and he's starting to get red.

"What?"

"The girl you like, it's Lydia right?"

Stiles tries to face his dad but he's eyes are on the TV.

"Dad, look at me... How did you know?"

His dad turns to face him and lower the volume on the TV.

"Son, it's obvious. The way you act around her and she's been here to 'do homework', the walls are thin Stiles..."

Stiles blushes, knowing his dad probably heard everything they did on Monday night.

_Shit..._

"Dad nothing happened I promise..."

"Son, just as long as you use protection I don't mind."

"Oh god dad!! That's so embarrassing... Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay, so were are you taking her?"

Stiles tells his dad about the date he planed for Lydia and him the next night and  
his dad's very impressed with his son for coming up with this date.

"I hope everything turns out great! I like that Lydia girl.. Hope I'll get to know her better."

Stiles smiles, he's glad his dad likes Lydia because he's pretty sure he's going to be  
seeing her more and more.

Stiles goes to bed smiling, he texts Lydia before.

**Hey.. can't wait until tomorrow! I miss you though in my bed. xoxo**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lydia gets home and closes the door to her room, she leans against the door and bits her lips, she's so excited for the  
date with Stiles. She opens the wardrobe and goes thru her clothes. What should she wear?  
She pulls out a few different outfits and lays them on her bed.

Black dress with a powder pink stripe on the edge of the dress, a powder pink motorcycle jacket and a pair of black lace up heals.  
A baby blue dress with a bow on the chest, a white cardigan and a pair of nude Jeffrey Campbell.  
A purple laced dress and some black peep toes heals.  
A loose black and white long shirt, a brown leather skirt and nude wedge heels.  
The last outfit on the bed is the one she's going with;  
A green short sleeved laced dress, a brown belt, some black hosiery and black pumps, a black leather jacket if they're going to be outside.  
She claps her hands and hangs the outfit up on her door and the rest she throws back into the wardrobe.  
Now she needed to decide what to wear to school.  
After one hour of sorting thru clothes and deciding what to do with her hair for  
the date she brushes her teeth and curls up into the bed.  
She's just about to turn the nightlight off when she gets a text from Stiles.  
She replies.

**Me too! Miss you! Sleep tight! xoxo <3**

She snuggle up on her pillow and doze off exited for tomorrow.


	22. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little longer then the other ones.

After breakfast Stiles texts Lydia.

**Good morning beautiful! So today there wont be any make out sessions in the janitor closet okay?  
I want this to be special and try to do it right so no touching and bragging me into the closet okay?**

He get dressed for school, a short sleeved jeans shirt, khaki pants and a gray cap.  
He grabs his backpack from the floor and walk to his jeep.

Lydia's applying make up when she gets the text from Stiles,  
she smiles and bits her lip.

**Oh, I hate you ;) If I'm going to restrain myself I wanting in return tonight okay? ;)**

She puts on her clothes, black tight jeans, a loos white tank top a jeans jacket and some black laced up heels.  
She grabs her purse and jumps down the stairs, exited for today. He first real date with someone she really likes.

When Stiles in the jeep he looks down at his phone and he chuckles at Lydia's text.  
He can't believe that his going on a date with this girl tonight.

**Wait and see... ;)**

He fixes his glasses in the mirror before starting the engine and driving down the road to school.

Lydia starts the engine to her car when she gets Stiles text.  
She shakes her head and smiles, biting her lip again.

**You tease... See yah soon. xoxo**

They pull up to the school parking lot at the exact same time and Stiles waves to her from his car,  
they park next to each other and when they get out of the car it's so hard not to jump into each others arms.  
Lydia is beaming and leans into his ear not touching him.

"Hey... Walk me inside?"

Stiles chuckles and gives her a wink.

"Of course. 'Friends' always walk together right?"

Lydia chuckles and turns to the school with Stiles right next to her.  
They talk very quietly so no one will hear what their saying.

"So I'm really exited for tonight, this is my first real date... I picked out my outfit last night but it took like an hour..."

She flushes and look up to his eyes, he smiles and shakes his head, hands in his pockets.

"Ha, I guess you'll look gorgeous. So I'll be at your place around 7.45 okay?"

Lydia flushes, he makes her inside turn every time he calls her beautiful or gorgeous because it sounds so genuine, boy's always tells  
her that just to get something out of it but not this guy, no, he want's her to have a real date experience before he go into  
the gold pot and take's his reward, unlike every other guy she's ever been with.

She nods her head and opens the door's into the school hallway, they see Scott and Allison down the hall waving at them.  
They wave back and Stiles whispers.

"Okay have a great day and I'll see yah tonight."

They reach Allison and Scott before Lydia can say something.  
Stiles hops that, him and Lydia walking into school wouldn't wake suspicious with Scott and Allison but it's  
like they didn't even notice it was Stiles and Lydia walking to them together.  
Or they just think they're friends, and they are, for the outside of his room, they are friends.

The day goes by, classes, lunch and even more classes... It's exhausting both for Lydia and Stiles.  
They're both nervous for the date tonight and it's the only thing both of them can think about.  
Stiles is nervous because what if she doesn't like what he's planned for the two of them?  
What if she doesn't want to have something to do with him after this night?

Lydia is nervous just because she knows he's probably done it very special for the two of them,  
wanting her to have the best first date possible. But what if she make's him uncomfortable and  
he doesn't want to be with her after their date?

The bell ring and Lydia grabs her books and walk to her locker and places her books in it,  
today she's not going to study at the library, she's to worked up for tonight and she knows she  
wont be able to focus on the homework.

Stiles walk with Scott to his jeep.

"So what's your plans for tonight?"

Scott bumps his shoulder.

"I was going to get an early night, you know because of the game tomorrow..."

Stiles hated to lie to Scott but he would understand as soon as Stiles explained why he lied about this.  
Scott nodded his head.

"Yeah, me too but I think Allison want's to meet up before, so I guess I have to do some homework before she  
shows up. But I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah man. Have fun with Allison."

He winks and Scott flushes and punch him on the shoulder.  
Stiles chuckles and gets into his jeep and drive home to get all the details done for tonight.

Lydia gets a text from Kira.

**Hey, what are you doing tonight? Me, Hayden and Malia are watching a movie because the  
guys wanted to get an early night because of the game tomorrow.**

Lydia his flattered that they asked her to join their movie night but she has to come up with an  
excuse that's believable.But what?

**Hey. Oh I wish I could join but my mom wants to have a girls night with me tonight...  
Next time! And I'll see you tomorrow, good luck btw!**

She grabs her jacket and makes her way to her car and drives home.

______________________________________________

7.45 pm Lydia hears a knock on the door, she bits her lip and opens the door.  
In front of her he stands in a leather jacket, a white button up shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
He's not wearing his glasses and his hair points in all directions, it's kind of hot.  
He's got one of his hand behind his back and he looks her up and down.  
His eyes wide and his jaw hangs down.  
Lydia is more beautiful then she's ever been, how is that even possible?  
She clears her throat.

"Hi...."

She's so nervous. She's been walking back and forth in her room for an hour not knowing what to expect.  
Stiles clears his throat as well and smiles.

"Hi. You look so beautiful!"

Lydia flushes and looks down to the floor. He then reviles three roses from behind his back.

"These are for you."

Lydia takes them from his hand and smiles, eyes glowing.

"Thanks, they're beautiful! I'll just put them in water and then we can go okay?"

Stiles nods and waits at the door while Lydia runs into the kitchen and places the flowers in a vas with water before  
turning back to Stiles, she gabs her jacket and locks the front door.  
Stiles takes her hand in his and they walk to his jeep in silence.  
It's a comfortable silence, not awkward at all.  
He opens the door for her and she smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
Stiles flushes a little and when she's seated he closes the door and walk around to  
the drivers seat.

"So where are we going?"

Lydia turns in her seat to face him, he shakes his head and chuckles before turning on the engine.

"You don't know the surprise at all do you?"

He winks and Lydia chuckles shaking her head.

"Not that well no..."

She takes his hand in hers and intertwines her fingers with his.  
She has straighten her hair and pined it back so she wont get it in her eyes.  
They drive for about twenty minutes before pulling up to a parking lot.

"The Ice rink?"

Lydia's confused. What were they doing here? She's pretty sure it's closed for the public during nights and weekends.  
Maybe their just parking here and are going somewhere else. 

"Yes, I got a key. We're going skating and here no one else will disturb us."

Lydia narrows her eyes at him, was he serious? Ice skating?  
The truth is Lydia loved ice skating, she took lessons when she was little and got really good at it until her parents got a divorce and she  
quit because she didn't think ice skating would make her popular.

"Yes. Come on!"

He walked out from the car and Lydia meet him in front of the jeep, with a smile on her lips.  
They held hands while they walked up to the door leading in.

"I've never told anyone this before but I'm pretty good at iceskating. Just so you know..."

Lydia smirks and Stiles eyes widen, that was new information to him. This girl never stopped surprising him.

"Is that right?"

He said with a smirk when he pulled up the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.  
He stepped out of the way and let Lydia walk in first. She was surprised when she walked in,  
the rink was illuminated with a bright green spotlight, rose petals in the aisle forming a heart out on the ice.  
On one of the benches there was a blanked lied out and a pick-nick basket. There were a few pair of ice skates next to the door  
leading out to the rink. And there where music playing in the background, right now it was "Once in a while" with Timeflies playing.  
She turned to Stiles and she beamed with happiness. She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"All this for me?"

Stiles kissed her on the lips deeply. He was so happy she liked it, he was really nervous that she would  
just turn in the door and leave him all alone. He pulled away slowly and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, all for you!"

They puts the ice skates on and Lydia skates out to the rink and does some pirouettes on the eyes and Stiles mouth drops open and he's in aw  
to the things Lydia can do on skates, she's so graceful, she smiles and her eyes are sparkling. She skates towards him and stops, reaching for his hand  
and he joins her. They skate around to the music and Lydia beams with happiness. Stiles got the biggest smile on his face and after a while he pulls her into his arms and twirls her around. Lydia laugh, Stiles can't get enough of her laugh, he's never seen her so happy.

"I guess I did a pretty good job in planning the date?"

Lydia makes pirouettes around him.

"Well so far it's pretty great..."

They skate for a while longer before stepping of the ice and walk up to the pick-nick basket.  
Stiles opens it and pulls out some chicken sandwiches and sodas.  
Lydia smiles and glances up at Stiles.

"I know not the most romantic first date dinner but it's something."

He tilts his head and smiles.

"It's perfect. It looks really good."

She takes a bit of the sandwich and moans, it's one of the best sandwiches she's eaten. Stiles  
chuckles and take a bit of his as well.  
They eat and talk about everything from first kisses to favorite books.  
Lydia's first kiss was with a boy named Trevor in second grade, he was the cutest boy in her class  
and they decided to kiss each other one day. It wasn't romantic or something, she didn't even have a crush on him  
like all the other girls had, it was just something you had to do.  
Stiles first kiss with a girl named Erica, he was eleven and she was his neighbor and he had a small crush on her and she on  
him so one day they sat in their tree house and just kiss each other. But it was nothing like the kiss  
he shared with Lydia.  
They share many personal things about them, things Lydia never thought she would open up about.

After a few hours they walk out of the ice rink and Stiles drives Lydia home.  
He walks her up to the door and she opens the door.  
They walk inside and she closes the door, Stiles pulls her close to him  
and kiss her lips. She throws her jacket on the floor and pulls his jacket of.  
Stiles lifts her up around his waist and walk them into Lydia's bedroom.  
He stops next to the bed and look her in the eyes.

"So... What did you think about your first date?"

"Amazing!"

"Really? I did good?"

He smirks and Lydia rolls her eyes playfully with a smile on her face.

"Yes. And I really want to take a chance on us. I hope you want to..."

She strokes her hands up and down his neck and bits her lips when she said it.

"Lydia of course I want. I thing I'm falling hard for you and it's a little scary because I've just been here almost 2 weeks.  
My plan wasn't to get a girl the first chance I got, but if you're really sure this is what you want I would be the luckiest guy in the world."

He rests his head against hers, still holding her around his waist. Lydia's eyes are closed and she's biting her lip.  
This boy made her feel things she never thought she could. She wanted him so dam much.

"Stiles... I've never felt like this for someone... I think I'm starting to fall for you too.. I can't understand how you  
just walked into my life and got me to open up about things I've never talked about before... How you make me  
feel hole, and you encourage me to the better part of myself. I now understand that you're the person I've been  
waiting on before I understood I _was_ waiting for someone to accept me for the real me."

Stiles kiss her and lays her down on her bed carefully. He lays on top of her and her hand goes up to his hair and one down to his chest.  
Stiles hands stroking her sides, one up to her cheek and one behind her back.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Stiles asks while breathing heavy. Lydia's eyes are closed and she's breathing heavy as well.

"Yes Stiles, I want you..."

"Okay. Good because I've wanted to do this for a while now."

His hand up behind her neck pulling the zipper of her dress down and Lydia unbuttons his shirt.  
He pulls her dress down and kisses her collarbone and then down her front, between her breasts, right above her bellybutton.  
Lydia breath's heavy and she bits her lips, eyes glancing over him.  
He pulls her stockings down her legs and after he takes his shirt and pants of.  
They crawl under the duvet and this is the most intimate sex she's been experience in her life, he's gentle and takes his time,  
he know's what he's doing, Lydia really wanted this to be her first time, but it's not. But she hopes that he will be the last  
person she's ever have sex with, right now in this moment she can't see another one being the one for her, it's just him. Stiles.

Stiles nervous that Lydia's not enjoying this, he's actually just had sex with one girl before, his girlfriend he  
had in Oklahoma. Lydia is way more experienced then him. But all the moans and kisses she shares with him  
is encouraging him that he's doing a good job. He doesn't want this moment to end, him and Lydia together.

They reach climax at the same time and Lydia lays her head on his chest with his arm around her.

"That was the best sex I've ever had, and I'm not saying that, I really mean it!"

She looks into his eyes and Stiles smirks.

"Really? I thought you had all kinds of crazy sex stories with different guys.."

She lays on her stomach and strokes his hair.

"Stiles, I'm serious, this..."

She gestures between them.

"...this... I've never had this. This intimate thing... and I really want to explore that with you."

Stiles brushes her hair away from her face and cups her cheek and goes in for a kiss. Lydia  
melts into his kiss and after a few seconds she smiles into his lips.

Stiles spends the night at Lydia's house and now they know their both in this for the long hall.


	23. Flash forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I really appreciate it!

Flash forward.

Lydia's never been so happy, after high school she got into Stanford's mathmatic's department,  
For 4 long years she and Stiles was in a long distance relationship,  
every chance they got they visited each other, Stiles got into UCLA so it wasn't like  
on the other side of the country but still they couldn't visit each other every other weekend because  
of classes and studies. After 4 long years they decide to move in together in LA.  
Lydia got a job at a since lab and Stiles joined the police department Newton Community Police Station.

They got a nice three room apartment in Huntington Park, Los Angeles. Near Stiles job.  
After two years of living together Stiles and Lydia drove down to Beacon Hills for a reunion with the gang from  
high school, one night before the reunion Stiles got Lydia out to the ice rink where they had their first date.  
On the ice there was rose petals lied out to a heart and Lydia smiled, remembering their first date together all those years ago.  
She stepped out on the ice with her skates on, when she turned around on the ice Stiles was on one knee with a  
ring in his finger.  
Lydia dropped her mouth and tears falling from her eyes.  
Stiles smiled and asked her to marry him.  
Lydia couldn't say anything so she just nodded her head and hugged him when he stood up glad she'd said yes.  
They got married one year later in late August and Lydia was the most beautiful bride Stiles had ever seen,  
in a fishtail ivory dress with pink roses in her hand and loose curls hanging down her back.  
Scott and Theo were best man's and Allison and Kira maids of honor, they shared the title.

After two years they decided to move back to Beacon Hills because Lydia was pregnant and they  
wanted to start their family in a smaller town near family, they decided on Beacon Hills.  
Lydia got a job as a math teacher and Stiles joined his dad at the Sheriff's station as a deputy.

They bought a house next to Scott's mom Melissa.  
And 9 month later they gave birth to a baby boy, his name: Eric Matthew Stilinski

Two years later Lydia was pregnant agin and this time a baby girl came along.  
Ariel Claudia Stilinksi.

Scott and Allison got married a one year after Lydia and Stiles and decided to move to Beacon Hills from  
Chicago when they got pregnant with Nahlaa one year after Stiles and Lydia got Eric.  
They bought a house down the road from Stiles and Lydia.

Now 15 years later Lydia is standing in the doorway to her house watching five year old Eric play with four year old Nahlaa and her little Ariel,  
three years old, playing in the sandbox. Her husband in the kitchen making dinner to all of them since Allison and Scott is staying for dinner  
as they always does on Friday nights. This life she couldn't have expected looking back at high school, but that new guy walking in to her  
life her senior year of high school, opened her eye's to a life where she could be herself and not think about what every one else thought.  
He stood by her thru all the ups and downs, he didn't hesitate for one second that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his  
life with. She got new friends thanks to him, friends that accepted her for her and not wanting to be friends because of her status.  
He opened her eyes. _Him_ , Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
